


What Was Left Unsaid

by kabbyxkru



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 15 years Reunion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Eyes Sex, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holding Gaze, Kabby, Sass, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabbyxkru/pseuds/kabbyxkru
Summary: Abigail Griffin, 38 years old, works as a pediatrician in Seattle, where she lives with her two teenage girls. Until one day she receives a job offer in Scotland at the Arkadia Memorial Hospital where her best friend, Jackson works as a neuroseurgeon. To them, it seems the perfect opportunity for a fresh start. But what happens when her daughter Clarke, two weeks after arriving in Arkadia, starts babysitting the 7yo child of her mother’s ex-husband’s best friend? How does fate bring two “friends” back together? Or, maybe it’s not fate, maybe it’s just hope.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Clarke Griffin, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake & Abby Griffin, Octavia Blake & Marcus Kane
Comments: 35
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic, i'm trying. I'm already apologizing for any eventual grammary errors or my sometimes not so good English... please leave kudos and comments, thank you for reading :)  
> And Thank you to Kelly, who encouraged me so much to write AND post it!

“ I can’t believe we’re really doing it.. i mean don’t take me wrong it’s exciting but-“  
“Scary? I get it, really. I mean who wouldn’t want that ? A fresh start, many people would kill for one.. But honestly i just can’t wait!” says the 18yo brunette  
“I just want mom to be sure..” replies the 16yo thoughtful  
“ Clarke, she’s going to be fine! She’s strong and honestly, I think it’s time. It has been years.. She may not know it yet, but she is ready and leaving here, leaving this house, is for the best.”  
“I know i know… I’m just worried about her..”  
“Me too.. She’s gonna be fine I’m sure” says Raven trying to cheer her sister up  
After a few minutes of silence they heard the door of their mother’s bedroom open  
“Girls you done packing? We need to get the last boxes before tonight » states Abby  
“Coming!!” they both responded cheerfully  
After getting their last boxes, the three of them sat down and ate dinner, sharing how their days went, then when they were done cleared the table and started to clean the dishes.  
“Okay girls I’m gonna call Jackson to give him the details of our arrival tomorrow, be right back” warns Abby leaving the kitchen to go to the veranda  
Both the girls nodded and waited while finishing the dishes,for Abby to finish her call.  
After a few minutes Abby appeared in the room again  
“Ok we should arrive tomorrow, around 5pm and Jackson will meet us at the airport”  
Without really waiting for an answer she retired to her room without adding another word, while the two girls looked at each other worried about their mother sudden disappearance  
They waited a little bit before Clarke alone went to see her. As she entered the bedroom, she realized it was bathed in darkness. She didn’t look to turn on the light, just looked at her mother sitting on the bed looking over the room absentmindedly  
“Mom… are you sure this is what you want?”  
“I’m fine Clarke I promise I just need a second..” she answers looking up at her daughter  
“Alright” says Clarke approaching and sitting right next to her  
They sat there in silence for a few minutes  
“Your father and I, we chose this house together. When we first saw it we just knew it was the one” Abby says with a sad chuckle  
“You know we don’t have to-“  
“No I want to do this, I do. I need to.. Clarke it has been 7 years and frankly, I’m glad Jackson proposed the job to me, I think it’s time to start over.” Abby added, taking her daughter’s hand in hers and squeezing it lightly  
“And honestly who wouldn’t want to move in Scotland I mean it’s gorgeous and well… The handsome men with the scottish accent…. I do think we’re making the right move to go there! “ states Raven with a cheeky smile while entering the room  
“Raven!!” laughs the two women  
“Ohh Abs come on we do need some guys to look at and who knows maybe even-“  
“Okayy I think I've heard enough” nods Abby laughing, getting up  
“Just saying….” adds the brunette  
“Anyway we should go get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow” states Abby  
“Yes we should, okay good night mom, night Raven” agrees Clarke going the her bedroom and closing the door.  
“Okay Abs I’m off, see you tomorrow! And uhm.. You gonna be okay right?”  
“ I will, but Raven are you sure you want to follow us there, an ocean away? Because it’s okay if you want to stay here you’re a grown woman and you can make your own decisions I just want to be sure that-“  
“Abby, do you really think I wouldn’t tell you if I wasn’t okay with this? I am, I want to come with you two, you’re everything I have, you’re my family I can’t just not come..”  
“I know honey, I just needed to be sure , thank you” smiles Abby  
“Good, ok I’m going now good night” Abby nods absentmindedly  
Raven was turning the knob of the door when Abby spoke  
“And Raven?”  
“Yes?” turning to see her  
“You’re our family too”  
Raven smiled gratefully and closed the door behind her. Abby found herself alone in the living room, so she went to her bedroom and got into bed to get some sleep.  
She wasn’t quite tired yet . She let her mind drift off a bit. She felt so grateful to have these two amazing girls in her life. Having Raven has a second daughter. Clarke and her had basically been best friends since kindegarten, and Raven only had a mother who was more interested in her alcohol bottles than her daughter, so eventually the little girl had found herself more often at Clarke’s then at her own house.. Abby welcomed the girl anytime, knowing her situation , and grew into loving her like a second daughter as Raven grew to love her as a mother.  
Abby thought of the day she told her two girls that her old friend Jackson was offering her a job in a hospital in Scotland, in a little town called Arkadia. The girls seemed excited and told her that it was fine with them to move there. A new adventure as they called it. While she was truly glad of her daughter’s reactions, she wasn’t sure she wanted to leave everything behind, but after reflection she realized that nothing was really keeping her here, so she had called Jackson and given him her answer. He had been so happy to hear from her and to learn that he would get his best friend back, and working with her even! Slowly she finally drifted off to sleep with a soft smile on her lips.  
The next morning they woke up, changed, ate breakfast then waited for Raven to arrive. When she finally showed up, they left the house looking back one last time before going to the airport, on their way to start their new life.

“Omg Abby it’s been so long!!” smiles Jackson, taking her in a tight hug  
“I know and I missed you so much!!” she replies with a huge smile on her face, easing herself off the hug  
“Wow,Clarke look how big you are!! And this must be Raven?” he says looking over at the two teenage girls behind his best friend, taking them each in a quick embrace  
“That’s me!” answers the brunette with a smile  
“So… Are you ready to see your new home?” he asks the three women  
“As we’ll ever be” answers Raven. Abby smiles while Clarke nods both in agreement  
“Okay let’s go the cars are just over there” he says pointing the two cars (one for Abby and his own) with his finger

They knew Scotland was beautiful but they weren’t quite prepared to how magnificent and breath-taking it really was. During the car trip to their house, the three were literally glued to the windows, amazed by the beauty of the landscape.  
“Wow Abs we did right to come here” confirms Raven  
“We sure did” replied Abby a little smile on her face, tightening her grip on the wheel  
A few minutes later they stopped in front of a beautiful little wooden house.  
“We’re here I guess” states Abby. The two girls nodded, excitement all over their face  
“Wow the house is really beautiful, thanks Jacks” adds Abby gratefully while going over to Jackson who was already opening his trunk  
“I thought you’d like it” he answers smiling while taking their baggages and walking to the front door. He waited for them to join in before opening the door. They entered all three together, dropping their bags just next to the door, taking in the inside of the house.  
“I love it!! Its’s..”  
“Cozy, and nice” answers Clarke for her sister both with a genuine smile  
“Cozy is the right word I’d say” smiles Abby joining the two teenage girls starting their way upstairs to check on their bedrooms.  
When Jackson arrived with their last boxes they were back in the kitchen still taking everything in  
“Okay that’s the last one. I must get going I have an early shift tomorrow and tonight I have dinner with Nate soo….”  
“Omg yes right! Well go, don’t let us keep you! It was so good to see you, and thank you for today, really” Abby says smiling and taking him in her arms for a quick embrace  
“Well since I’m the one who basically asked to move to the other side of the world I might as well be of some use” he chuckles  
“Well I am glad you thought of me, thank you for that too” she adds sincerely  
He smiles and walk to the front door then he remembers “Oh and Abby don’t worry about the hospital I think your first official day is Monday so that gives you a good week to settle down, is it alright with you?”  
“Oh yes sure it’s perfect! Tank you!”  
“Okay, bye Abby see you! Bye Clarke, bye Raven!” he says before walking out the door and leave  
“Mh okay girls I’m gonna to the supermarket, do your things I’ll be back in an hour probably” Abby says taking her handbag, going to the door  
“Oh okay see you” Raven replies looking at Clarke who seemed concerned  
“She’s gonna be fine she just needs time, Clarke. We made the right thing by coming here” Raven quickly adds to ease Clarke’s thoughts once Abby entered her car  
“I know I know I just hope she’ll be happy here, you know, at some point?”  
“She’s already getting better but you know it’s a big change….It’s okay if it’s hard on her the first few weeks… but I promise she’s better already and here she’ll find happiness we just have to push her a bit when she’s ready” Raven adds smiling, posing a reassuring hand on her shoulder

Abby had sped a bit towards to supermarket. She just needed to get away for a bit, she felt overwhelmed and in truth she really wanted to start over and be happy again. When was the last time she felt happy? She wondered. Moving away was the right call she knew it was, but it seemed just so hard. But she needed to do this, for her daughters and for herself. She entered the supermarket and started to check on what she needed for tonight and tomorrow, she finished pretty quickly and left once she paid. In the parking lot once she’d put her groceries in the car, she turned and stared at the car in front of her….It was a black rover… It seemed familiar but she couldn’t quite remember from where would it be. Odd she thought. She entered her car and left.  
She got back home with the bags and started arranging them when her two girls entered the kitchen  
“Okay we started to arrange our bedrooms and our clothes, we took our boxes in our rooms. Need any help with that?” asks Clarke  
“No it’s fine. I’m gonna make something simple for dinner then I’ll start doing my stuff later” she answers busying herself with the groceries.  
“Whatcha making Abs?” asks a hungry Raven  
“Cheese and ham pastas, is that okay?”  
“Omg yes it is” they responded satisfied  
They ate dinner, talked about the house and the landscape they had seen so far then they cleaned their dishes  
“Wanna watch a movie tonight? Hey Abby we could watch your fav if you want?” asks Raven excited to spend their first evening together. The truth is, she needed it.  
“Uhm let’s just shower and put on some pj’s then sure, we can watch it” replies Abby  
“Clarke you joining?” adds Raven  
“Obviously” smiles Clarke  
After showering and changing, they comfortably sat on the couch and watched Mamma Mia. The two teenagers fell asleep during the movie, and when Abby noticed, she turned the TV off, put some blankets on her daughters then went to sleep in her own room. When she entered she noticed that the girl had nicely arranged it, at least enough for her to be comfortable to sleep. She was tired, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep imagining what their new life here would be like.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby tries to deal with her new life, the girls take decisions, and Marcus remembers.
> 
> Hi guys, since I am not home the entire weekend, i am posting slightly earlier than i normally would. Besides this time, i'll be posting every Saturday! Enjoy, and don't forget to leave kudos and comments, thank you, i really appreciate the support! :)

They spent their first week organizing their new home, exploring Arkadia and enjoying Scotland’s beautiful landscapes. Monday quickly came along, Abby’s first day at the Arkadia Memorial Hospital. She was excited to start working there. The last pediatrician that she is now replacing had gotten a job offer in England and took it without a second thought. When Jackson, had heard of it, he had directly thought of Abby, and proposed her to Dante Wallace, the Chief of surgery, who after consideration and research about her, agreed and officially proposed it. Jackson had been the one to call her, telling her about the job offer. Now here she was, in front of the door of the hospital, taking a deep breath before entering. She felt a little knot in her stomach due to her faint nervosity, but mostly due to the fact that she actually hadn’t eaten in the morning. Not that she’d admit that of course. A hour and a half ago, Clarke had sighed and said 

“Mom you gotta eat something”

“It’s okay I’ve just had coffee”

“That’s not eating, come on don’t be a child you’re supposed to be the grown up here” had stated Raven handing her a youghurt

“I am not hungry and if I am later, I’ll take something at the hospital” had answered Abby pushing away the youghurt

“Okay fine” had sighed Clarke annoyed with her mother

“I have to go, see you tonight” had said Abby, quickly kissing them both on the cheek before leaving

“byee” had replied the two girls, looking at their mom leaving

She knew that her daughters were right to want her to eat here but she just couldn’t. She would eat later anyway she thought, when finally seeing Jackson gesturing to a nurse the room in which she was supposed to go. When he turned he saw Abby arriving and smiled, greeting her 

“Hiii, are you ready for your first day?” 

“I am, I just need to check things with the Chief and then I’ll start”

“Okay I’ll walk with you”

“Thanks” she said, walking towards the Chief’s office

Later that day, after a few hours of seeing patients, she couldn’t fight her hunger anymore. She texted Jackson 

Wanna grab lunch? –A

Sure give me a minute I’ll join you in the cafetaria :) –J

He arrived a few minutes later and they ate, sharing how their morning went. When they were done eating they got back to work.

When Abby got home later that evening, she was met by the smell of food, which made her stomach growl a little. When she entered the kitchen the girls were there, cooking.

“Oh hi Abs whe hadn’t heard you come in! How was your first day?” asks Raven 

“Hi it was good! What are two making?” 

“Your favorite; margherita pizzas!! We thought that your first day would be a good opportunity for us to cook for you” Clarke replies smiling 

“Mhh good thinking! Is it ready soon?” she asks hungrily

“Why? You hungry?” retorts Raven, a knowing smile on her face

“It was a long first day” she defends herself, looking over at the oven. The girls nodded knowing better

“It’s ready! Let’s eat” exclaims Clarke after a few minutes

A few days later, as Abby was coming home she saw the black rover in front of the bank, the one that had seemed so familiar to her on her first day here. She still couln’t remember from where would she know that car. Really odd she thought again. 

After diner, the three women were sitting on the couch watching one of the Fast and Furious (thanks to Raven), when Clarke paused to movie and exclaimed 

“I want to find a job”

“Oh, uhm, well sure honey, but what kind of job would you want?” asked Abby 

“I was thinking, maybe I could babysit! It’s a good idea, right? I mean I love kids and I’m good with them, I think” adds Clarke unsure of a her statement 

“It is a good idea, and babysitting might just be the right thing for you” confirms Abby

“She’s right Clarke, you’d do a great job” nods Raven

There was a few minutes of silence, they were in their own thoughts when Raven claimed 

“I think I want to work too. I was thinking working as a mechanic since that’s what I’ve been doing the last year as a student job. And I’m really good at it”

“I think its really good that you both want to work!” Abby says proud of her girls. Then she added 

“And Raven, it’s really great but now you have to write your CV and apply where you can, and Clarke you know what to do or do you need help with it?” 

“Already done it, just need you to check”

“Wow you sure are motivated! So I’ll check before going to sleep then, and if it’s okay you can photocopy them and put them in every public place you find”

“I know, thanks mom” replies Clarke

“And if you need help Raven even though you already did it last year, I’m here” adds Abby

“I know, thanks Abs” smiles the brunette, grateful 

They kept watching the movie and then went to sleep.

One morning two days later, as Abby was home (it was a Saturday, her only day off), the three of them were in the living room, busying themselves texting and Abby, reading a book, until Clarke received a phone call. She got up and went in the next room to be alone to answer the call. After a few minutes, she came back.

“A dad needs me to keep his 7yo daughter, Octavia. He says it’s an emergency work thing and he proposed to even drop her off before going to his work thing, is that okay if we keep her here for the afternoon? He says it’ll be probably a few hours”

“Sure no problem for me, Raven?” asks Abby

“No no, its okay”

“Cool I’ll send him the adress” replies Clarke

After 15 minutes, a car stopped in front of their house. Abby being upstairs taking a new book from her night shelve, didn’t hear the front door open and the man introducing himself and his 7yo kid to Clarke. By the time she was downstairs the door was closing, the man already gone and as she looked to the window she saw that his car was the black rover. What the hell? she thought, still not able to place a finger on why it was familiar. As she was going to go sit in the kitchen table where her laptop was to check her emails, the little girl approached her shyly and just said 

“Hi”

“Oh hi there Octavia” responded Abby, smiling

The girl smiled then hid her face behind her teddy. Abby asked 

“What’s his name?” pointing the pony the girl held firmly against her

“Elios” she answered smiling, shyly but relieved that the grown up woman in front of her seemed kind and interested in her 

After a few minutes of talking about Elios, Clarke called after the girl to watch Frozen 2

After two hours of watching the girl, Abby could already tell that she was very unsure of herself and a little bit afraid of the people around her. She could clearly see the girl had been traumatized before but obviously didn’t know what happened. Must be hard to find herself alone with people she didn’t know Abby thought. But as lonely and scared as she had seemed when she arrived, she seemed to feel more at ease and better now. 

A hour later, it was 6pm when Abby was called to the hospital for an emergency. She left quickly making sure the girls got this, and kissing Octavia goodbye. 

At 7:30pm, there was a knock at the door

“Abby you already ba-” asked Raven opening the door and quickly stopped herself of saying more when she realized it was not Abby but the kid’s dad.

“Oh I’m sorry I thought it was our mom, never mind, you’re here for Octavia I suppose?” 

“I am” he answered

“I’ll get her and Clarke, one second” then she called for them, and after a minute they had both joined Raven by the front door

“Hi dad!” smiles the little girl

“Was she okay? Usually I don’t just drop her off to people she doesn’t know because it scares her very much but-“ he explains to Clarke

“Don’t worry Mr Kane she was really great, we read, ate and watched tv a bit, oh and we talked a lot too” she replies smiling 

“Waw she talked? She does seem at ease” he observes. He continued “ I’m glad. Beside me and Bellamy, her 19yo brother, she usually doesn’t talk around strangers, let alone to them.” He said, glad that she was connecting again to other people then her family

“Octavia what did you think of today?” asked Clarke to the girl

“It was cool, I like you and Rav and I liked the other one too, she asked the name of my pony, and she was smiling to me all the time, she was so pretty and nice too!” exclaimed a smiling Octavia not shy at all to express her affection for the women that had taken care of her and been so kind to her. She wasn’t used to kind women, so she thought if she said it maybe she wouldn’t lose them too like she had lost her mother

“Yes that’s Abby, our mom, she is really nice that’s true” replied Clarke

“Uhm wait till you really get to know her and her over protective and sometimes annoying side! She’s very stubborn, even more than you!” chuckles Raven messing with the kid’s hair 

Octavia laughed looking at her dad “See there’s worse than me” 

“You wish kiddo” he chuckles “come on let’s go home” replied her dad 

“Believe me nobody can be more stubborn than Abs” adds Raven chuckling at the girl who seemed to enjoy the conversation 

“Goodbye Raven, Goobdye Clarke” waves Octavia while taking her dad’s hand

“Bye kiddo! And Mr Kane, I’m free to babysit her anytime you want, shall you need it” smiles Clarke already smitten with the 7yo girl

“If needed, you’ll be the one I call, thank you again! Anf uhm” he adds “you can call me Marcus” he says turning and going towards his car.

On his way back home, Marcus thought of the conversation he’d had with the two teenage girls about his daughter. Truth be told, he was genuinely surprised but glad that his daughter would open up to strangers that quickly. It felt good to know that she could connect with grown up women again like that, especially after what had happened with her mom. He knew how hard it was for her around women but here with the two teeange girls and their mom, she had felt safe again. Their mom… He thought. How weird could it be that her name was Abby and that she was apparently stubborn as hell? Him too, had known a stubborn Abby once.. What a coincidence he thought. It made him go back fifteen years ago, when he moved from Seattle to come here, leaving behind his best friend, Jake Griffin and his beautiful new wife, Abby Griffin. Oh, he had been heartbroken to leave but he didn’t have a choice, he had his reasons. He had to come here with his mother, Vera Kane. And honestly it was the perfect excuse to leave, because he knew he couldn’t stay and let his attraction and affection towards his best friend’s wife grow. Abby and him had been friends at some point, they had met when Jake and her started dating and they really liked spending time together. Until Jake and her got married, until Marcus had started feeling things he shouldn’t have felt towards her. That’s when he knew he had to go before it was too late.

After he moved to Scotland, he never heard of or from her again, but he had kept contact with Jake, well at least the first few months until slowly they drifted apart and stopped talking. They both had busy lives so each on their own understood. Marcus had missed them both, so much but he knew it was better that way. He had built a life here, he had his own company and he had two beautiful kids. Their mom, Aurora had gotten depressed and after a year of drug addiction, had ended up overdosing and dying. Octavia, still a baby, had found herself in the bathroom next to her mother and had cried because that’s the only thing she could do, until Marcus had found them both.. He had blamed himself and hated himself so much for what had happened, for letting their baby girl near her knowing her condition and it had been awfully hard on the kids. 

Marcus arrived home after 15 minutes, thinking again of the woman that had bewitched him so many years ago, and that had been so intoxicating that he didn’t have another choice but leave. And even after all this time, sometimes he still dreamt of her and her beautiful smile, her deep brown eyes and her soft honey curls…. 

That night, he dreamed of her again.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby realizes. Marcus needs help and she freaks out but she deals with it the only way she can. Or is it? The girls wonder.
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos and comments :)

When Abby got back home that night, Octavia was gone. She joined her two daughters sitting on the couch 

“Oh hi mom” says Clarke turning to smile to her

“Hi, how was the rest of the evening with Octavia?” 

“Fine! She was so cute and by the way, she did say she really liked you” smiles Clarke

“Well.. We also might have mentioned something about you being very stubborn..” chuckles Raven 

“Come on she’s 7 yo she doesn’t even know what stubborn is. And I am not that stubborn!” explains Abby

“Uhm believe me she does, apparently Marcus must have told her quite a few times about her own stubborness because she told him and I quote “see there’s worse than me”” laughs Raven at the still very fresh memory

“Omg, Marcus” breathes Abby who hadn’t listened to the rest of what the girl had said, hanging on one very word that changed everything. In this very moment; everything clicked into place. 

“The car.. It all makes sense now” she mutters under her breath, lost in her thoughts, but loud enough for the two girls sitting next ot her to hear

“What is it mom?” asks softly Clarke 

“Mh? His last name, it’s Kane, right?” she asks thoughtful

“It is, but how-“

“What the hell is he doing here?” wonders Abby still not processing her discovery

“Well he lives here Abby, but what does-“ responds Raven before being cut by Abby who answered Clarke’s previous question

“He was your father’s best friend, and at some point, he was mine too... He lived in Seattle, like us, until 15 years ago when he decided to move away and I never heard of him again. At least not until today.. Your dad had little news of him, at least the first few months, then one day they just stopped talking…Honestly I never thought I’d ever heard of him again, let alone see him.. I didn’t even know he was here in Scotland!” explains Abby still not quite believing this

“And now he’s here.. I mean what were the odds that you’d end up living in the same town, 15 years later?” asks Raven, her eyes widen with excitment

“It’s such a huge coincidence! But you mentioned a car, what about it?” asks Clarke trying to understand

“We met when I started dating your father, and we used to borrow his car a lot.. Well actually it was his mom’s car but anyway… Do you remember the first day we were here? Well, I went to the supermarket and when I left, I saw his car on the parking lot and I knew it seemed familiar but at the time I didn’t know it was his.. I saw it a few times parked in places like the bank and all but I really couldn’t remember… Until you said his name…Then that’s when I knew…” she responds, a light smile on her face at the memory of him despite everything 

“Waw okay that’s definitely a lot to process” nods Clarke

Abby smiled, thoughtful. She really couldn’t believe it was him.. What were the odds?

Though she hadn’t actually told the girls the truth about how she had felt when he left. how hearbroken and lonely she had been, and angry that he’d left without saying goodbye, without even telling her. She had just woken up one day, Jake had been sitting very awake next to her, and after a few minutes of silence, she had looked up at him and asked 

“Jake what’s wrong?”

“Marcus is gone. He moved away with his mother in Europe. He’s not coming back..”

She hadn’t known what to say, she couldn’t believe what she’d heard. She was confused and angry. She had gotten up, given him a reassuring smile, told him it was going to be okay, then she’d went into the bathroom. 

She’d cried in the shower that morning but had never told Jake or anyone for that matter, nor about how she truly felt about it because she knew that she couldn’t. She couldn’t have told him anything without revealing what she had worked so hard to keep hidden, what she had worked so hard to bury deep inside her, breaking her in the process.

What was she going to do now? He doesn’t even know she’s here, he doesn’t even know how broken she was after he left. He didn’t even know that Jake and her were divorced. He didn’t know anything. And most of all, she was mortified to see him again. She didn’t even know how she felt about it….

After what felt an eternity, she got up from the couch, went in the kitchen and made a sandwich for her to eat, then went to her bedroom and closed the door.

“Okay we have to do something!” speaks Raven, the second she heard the door close

“I don’t see what could we possibly do I mean, it’s just and old friend living in town it’s not a big deal”

“Haven’t you seen her face when she talked about him??”

“We’re not going to do anything until she wants to, I don’t want to push her, and something seemed off about it… Why would he leave without telling her? They were best friends, why would he do that to her?” 

“Maybe he left urgently for some reason I don’t know..” thinks Raven

Clarke was about to go talk to her when Raven takes her by the arm to stop her 

“No I think that’s something she needs to process on her own, Clarke.. It’s her past, her story, we gotta let her deal with it on her own this time..”

“You’re probably right…” trying to switch the mood she asks “Okay what do you want to do tonight? Watch a movie?”

“I like the sound of that” smiles Raven before continuing “And oh maybe we can watch a few episodes of Grey’s Anatomy, I know you like the doctor stuff and I like the fact that they’re hot so-”

“Ughh!” laughs Clarke

“Well when they look like Patrick Dempsey I can’t exactly say no…”

“Yeah yeah, alright I’ll prepare the popcorn!” exclaims an excited Clarke

That night, Abby didn’t sleep. She couldn’t stop thinking of the smell of his cologne she used to love so much, thinking about his soft hair, and the wide curl that used to fall on his face, or of how good it felt having his arms wrapped around her, even for a quick embrace.. All those feelings coming up the surface after being buried for so long.. It’s gonna be a long night.. Abby thought.

A week later, as Abby was coming back from her morning run (yes she’d started running, she needed to work her frustrations out), she heard a phone ring from the kitchen. She went for it thinking it was hers but it was Clarke’s and it was an unknown number. She must have forgotten her phone Abby wondered. Since neither of the girls were home, (they’d went for a walk in the park), she decided to answer in case it was an important call about her new school or something. She answered 

“Allo? Who is this?”

When he heard her voice, his breath caught in his throat; he’d recognize that beautiful smoky voice anywhere

“Is anyone there?” she asks again wanting to be done with it so she could go take a shower

After a few awkward seconds of silence she let a long sigh of annoyment. She was about to hang up when she heard the person finally releasing a breath and speak, barely audible

“Abby? Is- is that you?” he asks in a trembling voice.. The voice she’d secretly hoped so badly to hear again

“Marcus?” she asks her in a faint murmur 

“Yes..” he replies unsure of what to say

After what seems like an eternity of silence, Abby finally spoke

“Oh.. uhm why are you calling my daughter?” she asks, suddenly returning to reality

“Your daughter?” he asks surprised

“Yes, my daughter, Clarke” she responds slightly annoyed by the surprise she’d heard in his voice

“Oh okay…” a pregnant pause “It was for Octavia, there’s something important I have to do for my mom and I needed Clarke to keep O it’s like for an hour tops, it’s just I can’t take her with me..” he explains 

“Well she left 30 minutes ago with Raven and she won’t be back for at least another hour or two I think” 

“Oh it’s alright don’t worry I’ll find something” he replies slightly disappointed

“Wait…..” she sighs “I can call Raven if you want, she’ll tell Clarke, and don’t worry she’ll be happy to come back to keep Octavia” she proposes

“You would?” 

“Sure, Clarke is already smitten with her” responds Abby, a light smile on her face remembering the last time the girl was here

“Okay I’ll drop her off then, I’ll be there in 40 minutes, is that okay for you?” 

“Sure, I’ll call her she’s not far she’ll be back before you arrive”

“Okay then… Uhm… thank you” he murmurs 

“No problem” she replies, right before hanging up 

Okay, he was gonna be there in 40 minutes! She was freaking out a little bit…She couldn’t be there when he arrives, she was not ready to see him again! Anyway, I have to call Raven to tell them to come back and also take a shower, she tells herself, shaking other thoughts from her head

She responded after the second ring

“What’s up Abs?” 

“Tell Clarke to come home, Marcus called her phone to ask her to keep Octavia, it said he won’t be long, propably an hour but he can’t take her with him”

“Mhh you talked to him over the phone? How was it?” asks Raven, full interest in her voice

“Raven come on that’s irrelevent at the moment, just tell Clarke and come home” sighs Abby 

“Okay okay, and sure we’re coming back, we’re close to the house anyway so we’ll be there in 20 minutes”

“Okay thanks see you soon”

20 minutes later as promised the girls were back, and she had finally showered

“So Abs how was your talk with your hot scottish long-lost-friend?” smirks Raven

“Raven please just drop it” speaks Abby, in an annoyed tone 

“You’re gonna have to give me a little more than that for me to drop it you know” replies a satisfied Raven 

“Just-“ a pregnant pause “Not now okay?” she says in a tone, trying to make her understand that it’s really not the moment 

“Alright but you’re just pushing away the inevitable” adds Clarke clearly in agreement with her sister

They were ten minutes away from Marcus and Octavia to arrive, so Abby claimed 

“Oh uh okay I have to go check a few things at the hospital, I’ll be back later” taking her coat and her handbag. Before they knew what was happening, she was gone

They looked at each other with a knowing smile 

“she’s avoiding him” they both agreed at the same time 

Abby came back one hour and a half later, knowing that Marcus would have come to take Octavia home and be gone by now. She entered the room, freezing when she saw a man sitting his back to her, in her kitchen. 

“Oh hi Abby, you’re home!” exclaims Raven a knowing smile on her face. At the statement of Raven, Marcus turned his head so fast they thought he’d break his neck while Clarke turn to stand next to Raven

Clarke murmurs in her hear “you’re in trouble”


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus tries, Abby doesn’t know what to do. Octavia asks for more, and Clarke and Raven are worried.

If you’d ask him, he’d tell you she was the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. It was true 15 years ago, and it was as true now. 

They were silently taking each other in, not quite processing what was happening just yet. She was wearing a light blue boyfriend jeans, with a white V-neck shirt tugged in. She was tanned, and had her hair loosened, her soft honey curls hanging over her shoulders. 

If he was very handsome before, he was even more now, thought Abby. He was wearing a dark blue jeans with a black T-shirt. He had a beard now, and his hair were a bit longer then the last time she’d seen him. He seemed softer.

Their eyes finally met, and they locked gazes for what seemed like hours. In that moment, nothing else existed. It was just them. Octavia was the one who brought them back to reality

“Abby come look, I made cookies while you were gone with Clarke and Rav” she explains, joyful while taking her hand and dragging her to the kitchen table, where everyone was seated

The girl took one and handed it to Abby “Dad said they were very good” Abby took it and tasted it 

“They are! You did good sweetie” she tells the girl, squeezing her hand before dropping it

Marcus had looked at the exchange and smiled 

“So, what’s going on?” asks Abby to her daughters completely ignoring Marcus, deposing her handbag and coat on the kitchen counter and prepping herself a coffee

“We asked Marcus if he didn’t want something to drink before he had to leave, that’s all” smiles innocently Raven

Abby nods, then as she was about to respond Marcus got up from the chair and spoke 

“It’s okay we don’t want to intrude. Octavia come on take you coat, we’re going home” he smiles at his daughter before turning and finding himself opposite to Abby, the only thing seperating them now was the table

He’d seen the disappointment on his daughter’s face but before she could protest, Clarke takes her hand and says 

“Come on kiddo, we’re going to find your coat, I think you left it in my bedroom, race me?” she nods looking at Raven gesturing her to come with them 

She didn’t wait much longer before flollowing them, leaving the two adults alone, for the first time in 15 years.

The atmosphere suddenly felt suffocating and after an interminable minute of silence, she was about to leave the room when he spoke, looking down his shoes 

“I’m sorry, Abby” he lifted his eyes, she’d stopped walking,finding herself in front of him. She took a step back, not wanting to be close to him at the moment. 

“Don’t” she replies firmly, finally lifting her head to finally look at him in the eyes.

Before he could say something else, she lifted her hand to cut him

“It doesn’t matter anymore, just, please go. I can’t deal with this now”

“It does to me..” is all he could respond 

“Well that’s not enough” she added before brushing past him and going to her room, leaving Marcus alone in the kitchen. 

Octavia and the two girls who had listened to the whole exchange appeared in the room after a few minutes

“Okay, she’s ready to go” speaks Clarke 

“Thank you for keeping her again Clarke, and you too Raven”

“No problem, we had a lot of fun, right O?” asks Raven to the little girl

“Dad I really like coming here, they are all so nice to me!! Can I come more often?” she looks up at him with her puppy face

“Well you know kiddo, the girls have a life and school and jobs too… It’s not that easy”

“But they’re my friends…” protests the little girl

He smiles, defeated, not knowing what to answer when Clarke spoke 

“You know what honey? We love having you here too! So if your dad is okay, you could sometimes come and spend the day here, how does that sound?” smiles Clarke 

“Dad please???” asks Octavia 

“Okay, it’s fine with me, but-“

“Don’t worry about Abby, she’ll come around and she likes O’ too, it’s fine, really” reassures Raven 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!!” Octavia responds, hugging her dad then the two girls

“Okay kiddo, we should go now, Clarke, I’ll call you to see when it’s better for you to take her alright?”

“Perfect! Okay bye Marcus, bye Octavia!” Raven speaks, as they were going towards the car, then she closed the door, looking at Clarke

“Now would be the great time to come up with an idea for these two” suggests Raven

“She was hurt, Raven. I hadn’t realized how much until I heard them talk..”

“I know, maybe this time we should check on her just to see if she’s fine” thinks Raven, slightly concerned

Without another word, they went to their mother’s bedroom. They knocked at the door and when there was no answer, they opened it and entered, finding their mother lying on the bed, a tear flowing down her cheek

“Mom are you okay..?” asks Clarke, while they both sat on the bed next to her

She turned to see the girls before slowly sitting up, rubbing her cheeks where the tears had slowly flowed

She nodded, wordlessly, trapped in her own thoughts

The thing is, in that moment she didn’t want to be mad at him. God she’d missed him so much but her anger and pain had taken over her feelings. She couldn’t just forgive him for what he’d done, not like that. And now, after pushing him away like she’d just done, she had no idea if or when she’d see him again. When she thought about it, they were given a second chance.. But how could she let him into her life again? She was too afraid he’d leave like he did before. She didn’t think she could handle that again. 

“Abs, whatever happened between you too, you can work it out, right?” asks Raven 

She nodded again, unsure of what to say. Yes she didn’t want to hate him, but she didn’t know what to do, she didn’t even know what she wanted in the first place…

“Look, I know you both want to help but that’s something I have to deal with, on my own” answered Abby

“Okay, but mom just so you know, he’s gonna bring Octavia a little more often now… She’s the one who asked and we couldn’t exactly tell her no…. That would have been unfair” Clarke explains

“Alright, I’m fine with it, just please let me know when they come next time, okay?” Clarke nods at that

“Okay, fine… And I’m sorry.. About whatever happened and I hope you will be able to work it out” adds Clarke before smiling at her, getting up and leaving Raven alone with Abby

“I’m sorry too Abs.. I didn’t mean to freak you out, I just thought if you saw him again that would maybe help you deal with it” explains Raven

“Raven, I know you tried to help, but there are parts of me, of my past that I’ve kept to myself for a reason. And I don’t understand why you want us to work things out so badly?” sighs Abby, tired

“Because, he used to matter to you, and I know that he used to make you happy. He was a good friend, and I think you could use a good friend right now..” smiles Raven

“Maybe but it’s more complicated than you think. Anyway, I think we should go downstairs and join your sister to eat” proposes Abby not wanting to talk about it anymore

“Alright let’s go” she nods, not asking anymore about Abby’s and Marcus’ past

On Thursday, Abby was at the hospital, checking one of her patients when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket

Where are you? –J

She opened Jackson’s text and answered 

With a patient, What’s up? –A

I haven’t seen you a lot lately, I was just wondering how you were doing. Wanna grab lunch to remedy that? :) –J 

When I’m done here, sure –A

Cafeteria, 1:30pm ? –J 

K :) –A 

Later as they were eating, he was teeling her about a case he was working on

“And so we think it might help reduce the tumor before I can finally remove it” he says anthusiastic

“Yeah it is possible.. So, you really are going to try it?” she asks

“I think, yes. I mean, it’s basically our only shot…”

“I know… Well I hope it’ll work, Jackson, really..”

“Me too… “

He was about to ask her how she was doing when she got paged

“Shit sorry I have to go, talk to you later?” she asked, getting up

“Yeah sure, later” he smiles, watching her leave

She arrived and was about to ask the nurse infos but she she cut her off and giving her the chart 

“Room 514” she said 

She entered the room, quickly responding to her daughter’s text from the morning, asking something about school. When she lifted her head, she was directly met by Marcus’ brown and worried eyes. 

“Oh you have got to be kidding me” she mutters under her breath before looking at the bed towards the sick little girl before quickly checking the chart

“Okay honey, what’s going on?” she asked Octavia, focusing her attention only to her 

“She said her stomach hurts a lot, she also threw up twice, and I didn’t know what to do” he cuts his daughter off, his voice filled with worry

“Okay let me check that” she says to Octavia, focused on her job, approaching Octavia lying on the hospital bed. She placed her hands on her abdomen in different places and asked to tell her if and where it hurts. After asking both Marcus and Octavia a lot of questions, she stated

“It seems she has gastroenteritis” she tells Marcus, turning to Octavia 

“Get plenty of rest, no school for at least a week, drink a lot of water and eat what you can but let your stomach settle, don’t force yourself. Don’t worry, your dad will know what to do” she reassures the little girl

“Thank you, Abby!” responds a tired Octavia

“No problem sweetie” smiles Abby, taking her hand and squeezing it before dropping it, kissing her lightly on her forehead. She was walking towards the door, when she adds

“Come back in a week for a checkup” glancing quickly at Marcus before leaving the room.

She was going towards the nurses to check for a few things when she stopped, hearing Marcus right behind her

“Abby can we talk?” he was suddenly close, she knew because she could smell his cologne but tried to ignore it, she turned and realized how close she actually was to him but didn’t move. 

“I’m working now, I can’t” she looked directly into his eyes, suddenly wanting to defy him, to see if he’d push or just leave it like that

“Come on Abby, we’ll have to talk at some point” he replies, annoyed

“Actually, no we don’t. And well, you didn’t mind not talking when you left” she says, taking a step backwards 

“Don’t say that.. It’s not true and you know it! It was one of the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do” he responds, still looking into her deep brown eyes

She takes a deep breath before asking

“What are you doing here Marcus?”

“I came for my daughter, believe me I was as surprised to see you here”

“Okay fine, now go back to her, and leave me alone. Seems that you’re good at leaving, shouldn’t be a problem” she throws at him

“That’s not fair, Abby”

Not fair? It made her blood boil. She snapped 

“You know what’s not fair Marcus? It’s having your best friend move an ocean away and being told the next morning by your husband, without any explanation or anything. It’s being left behind like you mean nothing. That, Marcus, is not fair.” She says, gazing intensly at him needing to finally get it all out

“I couldn’t stay, Abby. I just- please try to understand” he pleads

“Understand what exactly?! Understand how you left me? How you moved away without telling me, not even saying goodbye! What is there that I misunderstood? Please enlighten me!!” she yells 

He turns his face away, his guilt eating him up, not able to look at her in the eyes anymore. He took her by the arm and dragged her into an empty patient room before closing the door. He wanted so badly to say something but he felt awful, and he knew nothing could make up for it. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” yells Abby trying to push him out of the way 

“So when you yell like you just did now, you don’t drag the attention of all your colleagues” he simply answered, still not budging

“Just- get the hell out of my way!” she yells again, starting to hit him repeatidly on the chest, letting her anger out

“Abby, stop.. Abby stop!” he tried to stop her, at first.. But then as she started crying out of anger, he realized she need it, and he deserved it so he let her

“I’m sorry for leaving like that Abby, I’m so sorry..” he says defeated

“Are you really? You left me! Marcus you left and I never heard of you again! You simply disappeared! How could you do that to me? How could you!” she cries, then suddenly she felt herself froze, as two strong arms held her against him, his hand gently rubbing her back before she instinctively leaned into him 

“If I could go back and do things differently, I would Abby. I’m so sorry for hurting you” he murmurs in her ear, trying to soothe her 

At his words, she came back to herself and realized what was happening, she pushed him away, unable to look at him in the eyes and said

“I’m sorry, I can’t do this” she breathes, drying up her cheeks, before storming out of the room and disappearing into the hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my messy english once again, and please leave kudos and comments, appreciated :)


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is tired and Abby holds back... Until she doesn't....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for my bad english i'm trying my best!! Pls leave kudos and comments :)))

As the weeks went by, Marcus had barely seen Abby. The last time they’d talked was when Octavia had come for a check up the next week. She’d been feeling much better, she was all clear. After that, the only moment they’d be seeing each other, but no quite, was when she’d always tried not to be there when he came to the house for Octavia. So far, it had worked. Well…Mostly. 

Marcus on the other hand, was tired of this situation. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t tell her why he left, but he wanted to get her back.. He had to do something. 

Truth be told, Abby was getting tired of this too. But as far as she was concerned, he could still go to hell. Marcus had tried to embush her once at the coffee shop, she went there every morning on her way to work, but she’dd managed to ignore him and just brush past him, before she’d had literally ran towards her car. She didn’t know how to act around him. The more the time past, the less she felt angry or mad at him, but she still hang onto those feelings because she felt that if she didn’t have that, she wouldn’t know what else she’d have that links her to him. It would just be over. If there’s not anger, what is there left between them? The thing is, she had focused so hard on her anger that she hadn’t even thought of what would happen if they’d just really worked things out. 

She had also started avoiding Jackson, who was becoming worried about her. She seemed tired, he thought, and thoughtful. She always changed the subject when he’d ask her how she was. Abby was becoming deeply tired of this “game” between Marcus and her, and she was tired of feeling this way but most of all, she was afraid. Afraid of what would happen next. 

On Wednesday, Jackson had tired once again to ask her how she was feeling, and she had once again ignored his question. He couldn’t take her silence anymore so he’d pushed 

“Abby what’s wrong? Come on you’ve been like this for weeks now! Please, talk to me..”

“I’m sorry I don’t know what to tell you honestly..” she’d responded, still holding back

“Is this about the father of the little girl that came in weeks ago for gastroenteritis?” he’d asked, taking her hand in his and squezzing it reassuringly

“How do you-“

“The whole hospital heard about how you yelled at him about what had happened between the two of you, before..” he’d explained, before adding

“So It is about him” he’d stated 

She nodded, defeated, not knowing where to begin

“I’m gonna give you the short version, because I have no time for big explanation, okay?” he’d nodded, then she’d explained what she had told the girls when she’d first learned he was here. 

On Friday night, as she was leaving the hospital she received a text of Callie, her colleague and new friend. She’d been working there for a few years as a general surgeon. 

Wanna go grab a drink ? –C 

She was about to respond when she heard a voice behind her 

“Abby?” He was walking towards her and when he stopped, she turned, finding herself closer to him then she’d like

“Marcus? What the hell are you doing here? And this late?” she exclaims

“Well what do you think?” retorts Marcus 

“Look I don’t have time for this, there’s somewhere I have to be” she responds, turning back towards her car

As she started walking, she felt a hand gripping her arm and turn her around, she didn’t have time to register what was happening until she felt herself press against Marcus’ chest. 

“Marcus, leave me alone” she warns him, taking a big step backwards 

He let her arm go before saying “Okay then I just wanted to talk to you but fine- I just need yout o answer one question and I’ll leave you alone”

“Fine, you have five seconds” she sighs

He looks up to meet her eyes in an intense gaze, before asking in a needing voice

“Are you ever going to forgive me?”

She hadn’t known what to except, but it wasn’t in a million years what she was prepared to hear from him.

“I- I don’t know Marcus..” she replied sincerely after a minute of silence, matching his gaze before turning and finally walking towards her car, leaving him alone in the night. 

That night, as Abby went to bed, she felt her heart tighten in her chest. She was exhausted. She fell asleep after answering to Callie’s message saying that she was sorry for not answering sooner, and that tonight wasn’t possible for her. 

The next morning, as usual, she stayed in her room until Octavia arrived to spend the day. They’d agreed she’d come every Saturday, and the three women would give the girl as much attention as they could. Later, as Abby and Octavia were walking in the park talking about everything and nothing, but mostly horses (Clarke and Raven had stayed home to cook them diner), Octavia suddenly asked

“What is wrong with my dad?” 

“What do you mean honey?” responded a confused Abby 

“He’s sad a lot, and when I ask him what’s wrong he doesn’t tell me. He used to tell me everything, we made a pact to never lie to each other, but I can see he’s lying to me..” replied, Octavia, sadness filling her eyes 

“Oh.. Octavia I’m sorry.. But you know sometimes there are things that we simply prefer to keep to ourseleves… Things that are for adults and that kids wouldn’t understand..” tired to explain Abby

After a few minutes of silence, Octavia spoke again

“Are you the reason why he’s sad?” 

“What? What do you mean?” asks Abby not knowing where would that come from

“Well I heard Rav and Clarke talk about you and him once, they were saying that you would have to forgive him eventually…. I think?” she replies, unsure of what she’s remembering 

“Oh…” simply responded Abby 

“ You know I hope one day you and my dad you can be friends again.. That would be great” nods the little girl, hopeful

“Me too, honey, me too” smiles Abby, taking Octavia’s hand in hers.

As they got home, thirty minutes later, they were met by the smell of something cooking in the oven, and before she could hang her coat on the coat rack, she heard Octavia exclaims as she turned towards the kitchen

“Dad! You here already?” 

Abby turned, to see him smiling at his daughter. He was about to say something when Abby asks him 

“What the hell are you doing here?” 

Before he could respond, Clarke states confindently “We invited him over diner” 

Abby flinched, then murmured before she could stop herself “God help me”

God seemed on her side because at that moment she got paged

“Sorry guys I gotta go” she smiles reassured that she won’t have to stay home and have diner with Marcus

They all nodded then without wasting another minute she left

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Raven exclaimed “Diner’s ready!”

When they were done eating, they’d found a new topic to talk about, an hour later, Octavia and Marcus were gone. 

That night, as many other nights, Abby didn’t close her eyes. She couldn’t sleep. At least, nothing had happened. She was glad Marcus hadn’t tried to talk to her or stop her or anything. He just ignored her. Though a part of her wished he’d said something to her, anything. He acted like she wasn’t even there.. When she thought about it, it’s basically what she’d asked of him but she couldn’t help but miss it a little. To be honest she couldn’t stand to be in this situation.. She missed him just wanted to hug him an tell him that it was okay, that she had forgiven him… But se couldn’t.

Two days later, as she was about to start her rounds, she saw Jackson, holding a little girl’s hand in the hallway. When she realized whose hand it was, she inhaled deeply

“Octavia? What on earth are you doing here?” she asks worry in her voice

“It’s dad” she answers, her lower lip trembling

Abby lifts her head to look at Jackson, then she understood. Something had happened.

“What do you mean? What happened?” she asked gently, taking the little girl’s other hand and squeezing it reassuringly 

“He.. he was on the floor when I got downstairs after I changed” she says, afraid

“Occtavia was asking for you” adds Jackson

“Okay, where is he now?” she asks to him

“He’s in his room, we’re waiting for the labs results” replied Jackson 

“Okay which room is he in?” 

“room 458” 

“Okay, can you stay with Octavia while I talk to him?” 

“Sure”

She was in front of his room when she stops before opening the door, taking in a deep breath. When she entered the room, he was lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

He turned his head at the sound of the door opening, and his eyes widen in surprise 

“Abby? What are you doing here?” 

“Octavia came to find me, she was with Jackson, she told me that she found you on the floor this morning” a pregnant pause, before continuing “what happened?” 

“It’s nothing” 

“Well it doesn’t look like it’s nothing from where I’m standing”

“Why are you here anyway? You made it abruptly clear when you fled your own house because I xas there that you didn’t want to see me” he grumbles 

“Oh don’t be an ass, I was just checking up on you” she responds, rolling her eyes

“Like you care” he rolls his eyes, before turning away when he saw her advancing towards the bed

“Oh come on now stop acting like a child, Marcus”

“Stop pretending like you care then” 

“You really think I’m pretending? Marcus please turn around I need to check a few things”

“You’re not my doctor” he states

“No I’m not, but I’m here so I’m taking the opportunity” she responds

“You’re a doctor for children, do I look like a child to you?” he grumbles again playing dumb

“Do you want me to answer that?” she retorts, lifting her eyebrows

He turned into a better position to take a good look at her, before he exclaimed 

“I’m tired Abby….” 

She took her stethoscope and he lets her. She listens to his heartbeat, then says “Try to get some rest then” 

“I didn’t mean tired like that, I meant I’m tired of us arguing and hating each other” he responds looking into her eyes, sitting up on his bed 

“I don’t hate you, Marcus”

“It didn’t seem like it for the past few weeks”

“I needed time, Marcus you hurted me so much. I just woke up one morning, and you were gone. And I thought I’d never see you again.. Try to understand why I needed time.. ” 

“Needed?” he asks hopeful “Will you ever forgive me?” he says still ashamed of what he did to her

She smiles beofre saying “It’s already done… I think I forgave you for longer than I’d like to admit” she put her hand on her arm reassuringly. Before she knows it his arms are around her waist and his face against her belly. She felt so good in his arms and she smelled amazing he thought. Her scent was intoxicationg. She smiles at the unexcpected gest and she puts on hand on his shoulder and another on his hair… His soft hair… 

“Abby, you have to know that I hadn’t considered it lightly, and leaving you like that was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do… But I had to” she smiles, slightly annoyed at him for apologizing again even after she’d just said she’d forgiven him. They simultaneously let each other go before she speaks

“And here we are now… Who thought we’d end up living in the same town 15 years later?” 

“Yes, what were the odds?” chuckles Marcus

“Maybe we were given a second chance” smiles Abby

“Maybe.. So what do we do now?” asks Marcus

“We learn to be friends again” she answered, smiling, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it 

“Really?” 

“Marcus don’t make me regret my decision” smiles Abby

“Oh I won’t” he smirks 

“Come on, Octavia is outside she’s waiting to see you, I won’t keep you much longer. We’re waiting for the labs results, but we think it’s nothing too disturbing, probably you overdid it and fainted from tiredness… Anyway, I’ll check up on you one last time before you leave so text me when you know when you’ll be discharged” she smiles, giving his hand a last squeeze before dropping it. He nodded.

She was about to open the door to leave when he spoke 

“And Abby?” she frozes, he continued “Thank you….for everything”

She turns back “You’re welcome” she says before leaving the room and letting Octavia go in. 

“So, what happened in there?” asks Jackson, following her towards the elevator

“We’re… It’s going somewhere.. I told him I’d forgiven him” 

“Have you?” he asks, entering the elevator

“Yes. I didn’t want to admit it. But eventually we’d have get past it, I just needed time”

“So you’re… friends now?” he asks, surprised

“Yes we are, what else would we be?” she retorts

“Oh nothing, never mind. Okay I have to go on rounds but, I’ll see you at lunch?” 

“Sure, 1:30pm, our usual” he smiles, before stepping out of the elevator.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus try to find their ways into their new rebonded friendship but things don't always go the we want them to....And Jackson gets a devastating news.

A few hours later, they received the labs results. Everything seemed normal, so he’d be discharged in the morning. Abby went to check on him right before he left, he already seemed better. She asked him to take it easy and stay home as much as possible. He said he’d tried. Abby had responded that if he stayed at least two more days home without working, and fully resting, they’d even get coffee together on the third day. With a motivation like this, I guess I could do it thought Marcus. And rightfully so, two days later, around 11pm, he texted her

I think it’s safe to say you owe me coffee :) –M 

Really? Damn I wasn’t sure you’d actually do it :) –A 

I can be surprising you know :) –M 

I’m looking forward to it, then! Is it okay if we go grab coffee during my lunch time? –A 

Sure, just tell me when and the time and I’ll be there –M 

1:40pm, Arkadia coffee, is that okay for you? –A 

Sure it is –M 

Okay then, see you tomorrow –A 

Oh, wait… he wanted as much time as possible with her, they’d already lost enough time as it is, so he asked 

Since we’re grabbing coffee during your lunch time, why don’t we just get lunch altogether ? –M 

Sure, we can do that! Okay now, have a good night Marcus, see you tomorrow :) –A 

Sweet dreams, Abby :) –M 

He sighed happily, lying on his bed already ready to go to sleep. He was so glad to be able to share even the tiniest moments with her. He didn’t realize how much he’d missed her until she arrived in Scotland. It was the most amazing coincidence that could ever have happened. And he couldn’t wait for them to catch up. To see her beautiful, deep brown eyes lit up as she would tell stories about her daughter, or how her honey curls would shine under the rays of sun, how her angelic smile would brigthen the day, or how her simple presence would warm the room. He just couldn’t wait to see her, and have her in his life again, even if just as friends. Because as he dared himself to wonder about being more than friends, he also knew that it would never, absolutely never happen. They were friends, always had been. Never in a hundred lives would she reciprocate his true feelings. He didn’t dare to think that, or let alone hope.

But little did he know that Abby was having the exact same thoughts, also lying on her bed and sighing happily about the conversation they’d just had. Even though she’d been so hurt, she just couldn’t imagine not having him in her life anymore. She’d loved him so much, and had to repress those feelings, but now it was…. But she couldn’t think of that, or even hope that something more would happen, that was absurd! Marcus only ever cared for me as a friend, he’d never have the same feelings, she thought. And even so, it’s too early and too impropable. She couldn’t think of that now, she couldn’t risk, at any cost, even the cost to burry her feelings as she’d done the past 15 years, to lose him again. 

They silently, each on their own, decided to repress the feelings they had for each other, once again. 

The next day, in the late morning, she was at the hospital when Jackson approached her 

“A.. kid who just came in for constant headaches, fatigue, loss of appetite,… I ran a MRI and I just got lab results and look..” 

“Oh Jackson.. he has leukemia.. I suppose you need me as well on this case since it’s a kid?” 

“Yes but we’ve got to go tell the parents before…” he informs her, in a tight voice

“I’ll tell them if you want? Jackson I know it’s really sad but what is going on? You seem awfully pale are you sure you’re alright?” she asks worried at the sight of her friend 

“Abby hum… his name is Nolan.. Nolan Miller…” 

“Miller? So he… Oh…” she realizes, he speaks again 

“He is Nathan’s little brother, Abby….” He said in a faint whisper 

“Oh I am so sorry… But we’re going to do everything in our power to save him, you know that right?” she tries to reassure him 

“I know.. Okay come on it’s time to go tell them” she nods in agreement before following him towards the room of the little boy where the parents were 

Jackson arrived in the room and tried to tell them, but his words got caught in his throat when his eyes landed on his boyfriend. Abby sensing her friend’s distress, stepped in and explained everything to the parents. Nathan nodded, absentmindedly while advancing and taking Jackson in his arms, sobbing quietly. She left the room giving them privacy, and as she was getting back upstairs to check on a few things, she felt her phone vibrate repeatidly. 

As she took her phone out, she saw the name of the person who was calling her. 

“Oh shit!” she couldn’t help but say out loud. It was Marcus, she’d totally forgotten they had lunch plans with what had happened with Nolan… She called him back, he answered at the first ring

“Marcus oh my god I am so sorry! I- something happened and I forgot…” she explains 

“It’s alright, what’s going on?” he asked 

“Mhh- it’s too long to explain by phone, uhm are you still there? I could meet you now if you still want it?” she asks unsure 

“I still am, and okay I’ll be waiting” 

“I’ll be there in a few minutes, see you soon” she said before hanging up and jumping in her car

Ten minutes later she entered the coffee shop

“Hi Marcus” she smiles, sitting in front of him

“How are you ?” 

“I’m alright, we just got a situation at the hospital uhm it’s-“ she stopped talking as she got a page from the hospital 

She looked at Marcus with apologetic eyes “I’m so sorry Marcus I have to go” 

He nodded, getting up and closing a bit the distance between them 

“Abby, if you don’t want to do this, it’s alright” he says looking right into her eyes as to find an answer into them

“What are you-“ he raised his hand that made her stop talking, he added

“I’m just saying that if you don’t want us to hang out, it’s okay. I don’t want to pressure you” 

“Marcus why are you saying that? It’s not my fault if I get called back to work for emergencies!” she explains slightly offended 

“I’m just saying you don’t seem very eager to see me” he takes a step back, suddenly needing distance between them

“It has absolutely nothing to do with you! It’s my work, that’s all! Do you really think that I’d use work as an excuse to escape from you? Marcus! Do you really not know me? Look, I really have to go, we’ll talk later” she responds before leaving. 

He sighed, wondering where all that came from. He knew that she wasn’t using the hospital as an excuse, because they needed her.. But he just wanted to spend some time with her… Later that night, feeling bad about his reaction, he called her 

“What Marcus? Look I’d love to argue some more with you but right now, I’m really tired so can it wait tomorrow?” she sighs annoyed, remembering their previous argument

“No wait, look I just wanted to apologize to you. I was a jerk, I don’t know what got into me” 

“Oh.. okay.. And yes you were.. –a pregnant pause- Marcus why do you feel that way ? Come on, it’s me! If I didn’t want you in my life, don’t you think I’d tell you?” 

“I know, I know.. I’m so sorry i know you would tell me I just- i didn’t mean it to be like that”

“I know I know… Just be more careful next time alright?” 

“Okay…. So when can we see each other ?” 

“Well Octavia’s coming on Saturday anyway so why don’t you come spend the day with us? ” proposes Abby 

“That would be great! Are you sure you don’t mind though?” 

“Of course not why would I ? Don’t worry we’ll have a good time and Octavia will be thrilled to have you join us for the day”

“Alright…. I should go I have a long day tomorrow…” he says unsure of his own statement.. Truth is he wanted to stay and talk some more but he really should go get some sleep.. A part of him wished she would say something and they’d talk more

“Okay then, good night” she replies

“See you soon” he adds before relucantly hanging up

She smiled. She was happy he had called, especially to apologize. He’d been so insecure, and she honestly wanted to spend time with him but it wasn’t always easy with work. She was doing her best. Saturday would be great! For the first time, they would all be together. Thinking about it made her happy. And having Marcus around again felt so good. She was really excited. 

That night, Marcus fell alseep thinking of how Saturday would be like. Having his daughter, Abby and her daughters altogether. It felt like family. And he hadn’t felt that in a very long time. 

As Friday came around, Abby had been very busy between caring for her patients and helping Jackson. Truth is, it was a delicate matter, but she would do everything in her power to save the little boy’s life. So far they were trying everyone to see if there was a match for bone marrow. They hadn’t got any of the results yet, they were still waiting on them. Jackson was doing the best he could but Abby could see right through him; he was devastated and overwhelmed by the whole situation and he tried to deal with it as best as he could. As she was walking through the hospital, she saw him outside sitting on a bench so she joined him

“Jackson are you alright?” she asks concerned, he slightly turned his head as if to look at her, before returning in his previous position

“I’ll be fine” he sighs. She walked closer to him, until she was in front of him

“Are you smoking?” she asks half shocked, finally seeing the cigarette in his hand 

“Come on Abby, with everything just- cut me some slack, it’s just one” he sighs again

“You’re right, I’m sorry… You know what? I think I deserve a break too.” She says right before taking the cigarette from his hand 

“For old times sakes” she adds smirking before bringing the cigarette to her lips

“For old times sakes” he echoes her previous words

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, she spoke 

“I wish I could tell you that everything is going to be okay, but the truth is, no one knows what the future holds and what’s gonna happen to Nolan. But what I can promise you is that I will do everything I possibly can to save that kid. I won’t let the life of this kid in the hands of whatever fate there is. I’m going to do everything I can, and you are as well.” A pregnant pause before she continues “You know, I think today you should go home. You need it. The Chief might not be my favorite person, but he will understand don’t worry” she smiles before putting a comforting hand on his arm then dropping it after a few seconds 

“You’re probably right.. Call me if there’s any update on Nolan okay?” she nods before adding 

“I will” she says before walking back into the hospital to finish her day.


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Marcus spend the day at Abby's house

Later that night, after eating and showering, she was in her bed reading a book when her phone rang 

“Hi you” she says smiling, answering the facetime 

“Hey, how was your day?” he asks, smiling back 

“Honestly? It was… emotional..” she says before addding “I suppose you remember when I was late because of the hospital the day we were supposed to have our lunch? Well, the thing is, a kid had entered the hospital and had just been diagnosed with leukemia.. And that very kid is the brother of Jackson’s boyfriend… He’s already far so now we’re at the point where we are trying to find him a match for bone marrow.. We’re still waiting for some tests to come back but so far, it’s no good..” she explains, a very tired and sad face 

“Oh Abby I am so sorry.. And I was being a jerk while you had all of this to deal with..” he says, lowering his eyes to his feet 

“Yes you were, but you will make up for it tomorrow, though when I think about it, you already are by being such a good friend to me” she smiles at him seeing that he looked back at her through the screen 

“A good friend..” he mutters under his breath

Not realizing that he’d said something, she asked 

“What about you? How was your day?” 

“It was okay..” he doesn’t elaborate, he just lets words hang in the air

“You know you can talk to me, right? About anything, really.. I’m here for you” reassures Abby in case he was holding something back

“It’s okay, I know” he smiles at her and wait a few seconds before continuing “I should go now, have a good night, Abby”   
“Good night, Marcus” she smiles back, before hanging up and going to sleep as well. 

The next morning, Abby jolted awake, sweaty. She’d been having the nightmare again. It happened to her sometimes, and everytime, even after how long it’s been, she still reacted the same way. She slowly got up and went to shower. Then she prepared herself for the day. She hadn’t even realized what time it was until she heard Raven behind the door of the bathroom

“C’mon Abs time to come out of the bathroom, they just arrived” 

“Shit” she whispered. She hadn’t even thought of that. She’d been unconsciously thinking about the nightmare. The truth is, she knew when it happened, it would haunt her thoughts and head, for at least the entire day. But she didn’t want to feel the way it made her feel, especially not today. Damn you, Jake. She muttered under her breath before opening the door and going downstairs to join the others.

At the end of the stairs, she took a deep breath and murmured to herself that it’s going to be okay, before a joyful voice announced its presence   
“Abby!!!” claims the little girl, seeing her at the end of the stairs

“Hey there, how are you sweetie?” she asks, walking towards the kitchen, to make herself coffee

“I’m okay, we’re all in the garden we were waiting for you, do you want to join us?” she asks motioning towards the window that gave a view on the garden

“You go ahead, I’ll join you in a few” Abby responds. The little girl nodded then went outside. Abby went towards the sink to quickly wash her cup in the water before pouring the coffee into it. It was an habit of her to do that, she never really knew where that came from, she’d just do it. She put her coffee right next to her, still facing the sink, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. As she was letting her shoulders relax she heard footsteps behind her. She opened her eyes but didn’t turn around right away. 

“Hey, are you alright?” Marcus asks, coming closer but letting a respectul distance between them

She inhaled deeply, as if it was taking all the strength in her to answer the question before responding “I’m fine”. She doesn’t bother to try and put on a fake smile or pretend she’s fine. She knows that he knows she isn’t but doesn’t press her and she is thankful for that. She heard the footsteps coming closer, but stopping as if he was afraid to approach her and break her

“Don’t you want to come outside?” 

“I will, just a minute” she answers. She didn’t want to feel that way around them, she needed to find a way to put her thoughts aside, at least for the time of this day.

“Okay” he nods, approaching her even closer

She inhaled deeply then finally turned around to face him, and in that moment, she felt herself relax and enjoy his closeness for a bit. She looked him in the eyes, and she knew it would be alright. She nodded, giving him a smile, before walking towards the garden. Marcus followed her, hot on her heels. 

As she arrived outside Raven smiled in her direction

“Ahh finally ” she says before going back to the game she was playing with Octavia 

“Hi to you too” Replies Abby, starting to sit on the lawn chair, right before one of of the board broke. She went to sit on another one, when she saw Marcus bitting his lower lip, trying not to laugh, sitting on the one next to hers. 

“Don’t” she says before hitting his arm as he started laughing 

“Come on that’s not funny” she says trying to stay serious, but joined him anyway. God it felt good just to laugh like this, just to be like this. It felt so damn good. 

In the afternoon, Abby had relaxed more, they’d eaten, then the two girls had taken Octavia for a walk and an ice cream. Marcus and Abby had sat on the couch and turned on the TV. After a few minutes of watching some boring show, Abby spoke 

“Can you give me the remote?” she says extending her hand to take it

“You gonna change?” he looks at her suspiciously 

“Well obviously if I’m asking for it” she rolls her eyes 

“No” he simply said before refocusing into the show

“No?” she asks, widening her eyes 

“Ya heard me” 

“Oh c’mon Marcus the show’s boring, give me the remote” she says, pushing herself up on her knees trying to locate te remote to take it 

“But I like it” he says, tightening his grip on the remote which was in his left hand

“Marcus I’m going to take it from you anyway so just give it” she smiles, seeing the remote in his hand 

“You wouldn’t dare” he looks at her defiantly, smirking

“Try me” she says before starting to tickle him on his sides

“Abby stop” he chuckles while she shamelessly straddles him to get more comfortable to tickle him everywhere she could reach 

“Give me the remote then” she smirks, clearly aware of the control her tickling had on him

“Not. A. Chance.” He says breathlessly, laughing and still holding tighlty the remote in his hand

She starts tickle him on his hips, his very clear weakness, before he said “Alright you asked for it”, taking her by the hips and pushing her on her back to tickle her on her sides, careful of his hands not wandering anywhere else the way he secretly wish they could

“Marcus!!!” she laughs at his sudden boldness and tries pushing him away, the both of them laughing out loud when suddenly Clarke’s voice broke their laughs 

“Mom? Where are you?” she asks from the door. They both sat back again quickly, straightening their posture, trying hard not to burst out laughing at the situation 

“In the living room sweetheart” she answers 

“Okay, we’re back, wanna eat dinner before they have to head back home?” she asks looking at them suspisciously

“Sure, let’s eat” she smiles before looking at Marcus next to her

“We brought pizzas!” exclaims a happy Octavia 

“Pizza it is!” smiles her dad

The end of the evening went smoothly. They were having a lot of fun. Later, Raven and Clarke were both busy with school so Marcus and Abby decided to watch a movie with Octavia. They chose to watch the lion king. The little girl was sitting between the two adults, they had kept a respectable distance between them and she fell asleep after twenty five minutes, her head on Abby’s shoulder. When they noticed a few minutes later that she was asleep, Marcus stopped the movie and Abby took Octavia gently in her arms

“Don’t wake her up, she’d been having trouble sleeping the past few weeks…” tells Marcus whispering, relieved that her girl had fell asleep with no trouble 

“She has? Oh I’m sorry.. Won’t she wake up durning the trip back to your house?” 

“I’ll try to drive slowly not to wake her it’s okay” he nodded to trying to convince himself probably as much as her 

“You know..” a pregnant pause before continuing “She could stay here for the night, I mean it would be easier and she’ll be fine here” she smiles still whispering to not wake the girl up 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course Marcus, there’s a guestroom here so don’t worry, really…. She’s going to be fine” smiles reassuringly Abby 

“Okay… Thank you Abby ! Alright then, I’ll come get her tomorrow morning then” he affirms 

“Alright” she nods before saying “You sure you wanna make the trip to your house? I mean it’s already very late and dark and…” she trails off “What I mean is you could stay here with Octavia for the night” 

“Oh it’s okay really, I’ll come back for her tomorrow morning” he smiles 

“Okay, then I guess Octavia and I will see you tomorrow” she smiles back before taking Octavia back in her arms and taking her to the guestroom. Marcus follows her to the bedroom and enters. He stays back a little to give her space to put the girl into bed and kissing her goodbye. He watched Abby in awe. She seemed so at ease with the little girl and Octavia had seemed really good around Abby. They had created a bond, and it seemed strong. He didn’t understand how his daughter would care and trust someone that quick, even though it was Abby. But he was so glad that his daughter got the chance to connect with someone like that. He knew it was special and that he couldn’t screw up, for his daugther. 

He watched as she walked to him and nodded to show him he could go say goodnight. He nodded back and walked to the bed. Abby watched him. He seemed so soft and gentle. Not that he wasn’t before but he was even more now. Having kids has that effect she guessed. She smiled as he was gently kissing his daughter’s forehead. He was so different and at the same time, she felt he was still very much the same. She saw him getting up and walking towards her and she, against her want, couldn’t stop herself from admiring his fine broad shoulders and his muscled chest that she could see through the tee shirt. He was so handsome in a tee shirt. And his beautiful face.. And the beard that since the first time she saw she’d been thinking for touching… His hair that she’d want so badly to have her fingers in-

“Abby?” he calls for her, she snaps back to reality and finds him very close, looking at her with a curious expression 

“Mh what?” she asks trying to avoid his gaze

“I was saying that I’m going back home now” he smiles. She feels her belly flutters at the smile and she takes a sudden step back before leaving the room and going towards the front door 

“Thank you for everything Abby it was great. I had a lot of fun and I’m glad we could spend some time together” he says while taking his jacket and putting it on

“Me too” she smiles 

“Okay then, see you tomorrow! Have a good night Abby…” he says, opening the door

“Sleep well Marcus, and be careful” he smiles before closing the door behind him and walking towards his car 

A few minutes later, he was gone. 

The next morning he came back for Octavia. When he arrived, Octavia was already ready to go. Abby proposed a cup of coffee but he declined telling her that he would be late and they had to go. They left, and the three women found themselves plunged into a rather calm day. Abby had a night shift which meant she had the day for herself. The girls were home too. They hadn’t really spend a lot of time the three of them together and Abby wished they would more often. Today though, they could. The girls were in the living room, and Abby was in the kitchen when she asked 

“Who wants to go for some shopping?” she smiled knowing what their answers would be 

“Give us 30 minutes to get ready” says Raven before smiling and taking Clarke with her to go get dressed

It’s gonna be a beautiful day, smiled Abby sipping her coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really trying my best with my english.... Hope you'll enjoy this chapter !! Leave kudos, and comments :)


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby spends some times with the girls and gets into trouble at the hospital

“Mom what do you think about this one?” Clarke says showing her a light blue high waist boyfriend jeans 

“Would look good on you sweetheart” she responds 

“Well I think it would look even better on you” retorts Clarke giving the jeans to her mother 

“Mh alright –she gives her a smile before continuing- are you guys soon done so we can go try these on?” asks Abby looking for Raven 

“We are” responds Raven from behind Abby 

Abby smiled, then they went to the trying cabins. 

“Abs that jeans looks gorgeous on you!” exclaims Raven looking inside Abby’s cabin as she was trying the boyfriend jeans that Clarke had given her 

“Thank you” smiles Abby putting on a light creamy shirt to go with the jeans 

“Marcus would definitely love it” the words rolls of Raven’s tongue before she can stop herself. She half hoped Abby didn’t hear it, but seeing the way her eyes widened in surprise, she did. Abby wanted to reply some smartass comment to close her other daughter’s mouth but thought better and only replied

“That top looks good on you Raven” looking at what she’d just try on, trying to change the subject. Raven smiled then went back in her cabin. Why would she say that Marcus would like it? Since when did Marcus had an opinion concerning what she was wearing, and why was she suddenly sure that she would take that jeans ? It didn’t matter what he thought, if he ever even had an opinion…. She didn’t know what to think but decided not to linger on that any longer. For now at least.

“Clarke that jacket really fits you” says Raven to her sister. Abby guessed Raven was now peaking into Clarke’s cabin

“Thanks! So does the leather jacket on you! You look badass” smiles Clarke 

“Good” replies Raven. Abby smiled at the exchange. She was lucky to have two such amazing girls in her life. As annoying as they could be, she loved them both more than anything in the world. To the moon and back. She smiled at the sentence. To the moon and back. When the girls were little, she would use that expression to make them see the immensity of her love towards them. That had been theirs ever since. 

When they were done trying their outfits, they went to pay then left the shop. It was aound 1pm, and Abby’s stomach growled which made her realize they hadn’t eat yet. 

“Anyone hungry?” she asks. The two teenagers nodded already looking for a restaurant or anywhere to eat when they saw an italian restaurant.

“There’s one over there “ showed Clarke with her hand 

“Good, our favorite” replied Raven knowing that the three of them had a soft spot for italian food. 

They entered the restaurant, sat down and ordered their food. The three of them had decided to eat pasta. Clarke had taken penne bolognese, while Raven and Abby took macaroni and cheese. They enjoyed their food, talked about school and work.. Abby got lost in her thoughts when her phone rang. It was Jackson. 

“Hi there!” 

“Heyy … Listen, I just wanted to know if you had any news concerning Nolan….” At that, she got up searching for a calmer part of the restaurant but ended up going outside

“I’m sorry, but I don’t…. Let’s not give up yet alright? Keep your hope” says Abby trying to comfort him

“I know I just- never mind, I’m on my way to see Nate now and I just wish I had some good news but I’ll do without…. Thank you Abby” he smiles even though that she’s not seeing him

“I’ll tell you the minute I hear something alright? I’m sorry to cut short but I have to go now, I’ll see you later” she tells him

“You’re busy? Oh I’m sorry” he replies slightly embarassed 

“Yeah I’m at the restaurant actually” she informs him 

“Oh who are you with? Marcus?” he spit out the name before he could stop himself 

She scoffs. “No actually I am with Raven and Clarke…. “ she leaves the two names hanging wondering why he thought it would be Marcus 

“Oh okay, sorry” he chuckles lightly at the awkwardness of his previous statement 

“Why would you think it was Marcus with me?” she can’t help but ask after a few seconds of silence 

“I- I don’t know I suppose you spend a lot of time together and I thought that eventu-“ he stops himself from saying more 

“Eventually what?” replies Abby confused 

“I don’t know, never mind… Look I have to go but take care alright? Say hi to the girls for me” 

“Sure, bye Jackson and say hi to Nathan for me” she says before hanging up and dropping the phone in her pocket. Interesting conversation she thought as she was advancing towards the table where her two daughters were looking at her curiously. 

“Who was it?” Clarke asks smiling 

“It was Marcus right?” adds Raven too quickly, smirking 

“No it was not!” exclaims Abby annoyed that people would constantly mention him for everything that she does.

“It was Jackson” she replies, calmer 

“You owe me five bucks” whispers Clarke to Raven 

“For what?” asks Abby

“Nothing we just bet five bucks who you were talking with” explains Raven not ashamed of how childish that sounded

“Good Lord” Abby says, rolling her eyes in annoyment 

Later they got home, took a shower and changed into pj’s, then they watched some episodes of Grey’s Anatomy. Around 10pm, Abby left to go to the hospital. At the hospital, she did her rounds and talked with some doctors and later as she was talking with a nurse about one of her patient, she suddenly heard a voice behind her. 

“Doctor Griffin?” asked the male voice 

“Chief Wallace, what can I do for you?” she replies, turning to see him, in annoyment. It’s not that she didn’t like the man, he was nice and careful. But his son, Cage was a jerk and a pain in the ass. It was sais he was to be the next Chief of surgery, and she didn’t like it one bit. She didn’t bother to hide it. 

“In my office, now” his voice was mostly cold, but she could hear that it wasn’t that easy for him to speak that way. They entered the office and at her not so much surprise, Cage was already there. 

“No kidding” she muttered under her breath 

“Hello, Dr Griffin” smiled Cage. What a fake ass Abby thought. She nodded “Dr Wallace” empathising the word doctor to make him understand is position. 

“What’s going on?” she asks wondering what is it this time that she supposedly did wrong

Cage was about to say something but Dante, the Chief, raised his hand to stop him before speaking 

“I wanted to talk to you about a patient of yours that was recently admitted… Nolan Miller…” 

“What about him?” she stays calm because she did nothing wrong and she knows that

“First of all, I would like Dr Jackson to be off the case-“

“Why is that?” she quickly cute him. She can guess what he’s going to say but she asks nonetheless

“He’s presonally involved with the family of the patient and we can’t have that” he answers coldly, looking at Cage who’s been staring at Abby the entire time, trying to make her react. But she knows better

“Well that may be but he isn’t the family’s patient so I don’t see where the problem is…… And he isn’t involved with the patient himself so I really don’t see where the problem is here” she explains annoyed to have this conversation 

“Well the problem is that he is emotionally involved and it isn’t good for the patient” he answers sternly, making her shift slightly on her feet before she continues 

“Being emotionally involved you’re saying? We are emotionally involved all the time! When patients come to us, we do everything we can to save them. We try. For their families that are begging us, and for the patients. We have to care, at least enough to try as hard as possible to save them! It’s not always about cutting! We do care, for every patient we have! This one is no different, we are also going to try as hard as possible to save him! The only difference is that one of his doctors is a familiar face and that, Chief, isn’t bad. It’s good! Have you forgotten what it’s like to be an actual surgeon? What happened to you sir? Caring about our patients’ live isn’t bad” she takes a deep breath but doesn’t add anything. She, to her surprise, see a light smile on the man’s face appear, then he says, turning to his son

“You’ve got what you wanted, now go check on your patients, if you have nothing to add concerning Dr Griffin”

“Oh come on dad you know that it’s bullshit! It’s wrong to let him, don’t listen to her crap” he says looking disgustingly towards Abby once again 

The Chief was about to say something when Abby cut him “My crap as you call it, is the difference between us Cage, and it makes me a much better surgeon than you ever will be. Because while I’m trying to save lives, you’re messing around trying so hard to get a job you don’t deserve, trying to mess with MY work knowing that there’s nothing wrong but what your cold uncaring heart sees” 

Dante looks between the two before saying again, more coldly this time 

“Cage, go care for your patients” He looked at his dad, then slowly walked and leave the office. 

“Chief I know I was out of line but-“ tries Abby when the door closed behind her

“You were, but today, you reminded me of what it was to be a surgeon, and believe it or not, I admire that. I’ve been doing this job for so long and sometimes I tend to forget what’s it like behind this door” he explains “I know my son is giving you a hard time, but he just wants what’s best for the hospital” 

Abby scoffed in disbelieve “You think that? I’m sorry to be so blunt, Chief, but your son does everything in the hope of getting your job one day. And the second he does that, he’s going to throw out every single surgeon or nurse he doesn’t like, and I’m on top of the list. So yeah, I’m stubborn and fighting with him all the time, but let me ask you, when was the last time he actually cared for a patient?” 

He was speechless. He knew his son wanted the job but he hadn’t realized how far it went. 

“Me being his father doesn’t assure him the job. He’s not the only person I’m looking, just know that. I know you do not care for him, but please try to remain civil. These arguments are childish and it’s about time to stop now. You’re an adult. Act like one.”

“You should tell him that sir” she responds. He ignores the comment, and continues 

“Alright, I suppose I kept you here long enough, you can go back to your patients now Dr Griffin. Thank you for your time” she nodded and without adding another word, she left. She was honestly glad to have made him understand what was happening. She had seen everything and kept quiet about Cage but today she just couldn’t, it had to be said.. Dante had understood, well mostly.. Or at least he seemed to have. Abby was walking back to her patients, when Jackson arrived towards her knowing that she had previously been in the Chief’s office. 

“How did it go in there?” he asked her 

“Oh, just like any other day”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I'm sorry in advance for my english and i know this chapter isn't very kabby focused but be patient.... please leave kudos and comments it's appreciated :) enjoy !


	9. CHAPTER NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Jackson have a breakthrough, Octavia misses Abby, but so does Marcus. Something happens that no one saw coming, especially not Raven and Clarke.

The next morning Abby got home and went to sleep while the girls were preparing themselves for school. The day past very slowly, and Abby slept for the most part. She wasn’t a very sleepy kind of person but she guessed she needed it. Now that the week had started, she wouldn’t see the girls a lot and as much as she loved her job, she missed seeing them and spending time with them. The weekend they had just spent had been amazing but she wished they could have that more often. 

Around 12pm she ate a sandwich, then she got a page from the hopsital. It was for Nolan. She took her stuffs and before she knew it her car door closed and she was on her way to the hospital. When she arrived, the nurses were checking his pulse and giving him fluids. 

“What the hell happened?” she asks the nurses 

“He had a ceasure…” 

As the words were spoken, she heard footsteps behind her. When she turned it was Jackson, he’d gotten page too… He entered the room and asked what happened. As the nurses were telling him, Abby left the room and went to check on her other patients. She had a lot of patients and Nolan was stable now anyway. It would give some time to Jackson to realize and accept the fact that the little boy was getting worse. 

A few hours later as Abby was responding to a text of Callie who was asking how it was going at the hospital Jackson literally ran to her and stopped in front of her breathless. Something had happened. 

“Abby I-“ 

“Hey what’s going on Jackson?” she tried to ask him while he catches his breath for what comes next 

“We have it. We have a bone marrow transplant, we found a match Abby” he exclaims with a big smile 

“What? When?” she asks in disbelief

“I was just told, the Chief told me we would have to be ready to operate in 2 hours. I’m going to call Nate to let him know” he tells her excitedly 

“It’s really amazing I’m so happy !!” she says while he takes her in his arms without any warning 

“Thank you so much Abby, I could not have done this without you” 

“Well I did nothing you did everything on your own Jacks” she responds smiling at him 

“Yes you did. You gave me hope and you didn’t let me give up” 

She smiles at him but doesn’t say anything. They silently walk to the cafeteria to eat something and then later they prepared themsleves for the surgery. 

A few hours later, it was well past 6pm, when they finished the surgery. All went well, Nolan was out of the woods. Jackson stayed at the hospital with Nate and the family while Abby left and went back home. When she arrived, the girl were just starting to eat. 

“Hi how was your day mom?” asks Clarke while prepping her a bowl of noodles 

“Actually, it was a great day!” replies Abby excitedly 

“What happened?” asks Clarke intrigued 

Abby hadn’t told the girls about the Nolan situation so she took her time to explain everything, even the meeting she had with the Chief. 

“Wow you’re a badass Abby” says Raven after Abby was finished telling them the story 

“Thank you… I guess” replies Abby 

“Mom how-“ starts Clarke before stopping as Abby’s phone was now ringing. She can’t stop herself from smiling at the name on her phone

She mouths a sorry to her daughters before answering the call and disappearing in her bedroom. 

“Hi sorry was just going upstairs, how are you?” she asks 

“Abbyyyyy!!!” as she was excpetcing to hear Marcus’ deep voice she was met by his daughter’s excited little voice 

“Octavia? Why do you have Mar- your father’s phone honey?” she asks gently and intrigued 

“I wanted to talk to you” she simply responds 

“Sweetie does he know you have his phone?” she asks to the little girl in her motherly tone 

“He is in the shower right now” she responds 

“Okay, so you wanted to talk to me?” she asks her because she is curious about this sudden act from the little girl

“Yes.. I want to talk about girl things.. But I can’t tell my dad because he is a boy so I thought that you are a beautiful girl and you are so nice to me and I mean my daddy does like you a lot for a reason-“ as Abby’s breath got caught in her throat because of what O’ had just said, she heard Marcus from another room say “Octavia where is my phone?” 

Octavia didn’t have time to do anything before her father caught her with his phone in her room talking to someone “What are you doing O’?” he asks approaching. Abby doesn’t say a word and waits to hear what happens while Octavia looks at him with her big brown eyes 

“Who are you talking to?” he tries to ask, genuinely wondering who she would have called with his phone. 

“Was just Abby“ she says before giving gim his phone back and leaving the room

“Marcus?” Abby tries after a few seconds of silence “Are you there?” 

He takes the phone to his hear before responding “Hi, yes sorry I’m still there Abby” 

“Okay” she responds unsure of what to say 

“I’m sorry that Octavia called you like that I had no idea-“

“it’s fine Marcus, really” she cuts him “She just wanted to talk to me” she explains 

“That’s new” he answers 

“What do you mean?” she asks

“Nothing, I’m just glad she finds in you someone she can confide in” he replies to her sincerely 

“I know that it wasn’t the best way for her to try and talk to me, she could have just asked you but she just told me she wanted to talk to me about girl things” 

“She misses you, Abby” 

“What?” 

“My kid is getting very attached to you” he says in an approving voice 

“It’s a good thing, right?” 

“It is. Since her mother died, she had not been able to talk to other women, as to have a mother figure, because she was afraid. Then you came in, I don’t know what you did but she seemed to have liked you since the first time you met. You gave her something that I couldn’t, that before today, no one ever could” he explains to her

“Waw…. I- I don’t know what to say, Marcus. Just know that I’m here for her. If she needs it. She’s not the only one getting attached. I care about your daughter a lot too..”

“I miss you too” he suddenly says after a few seconds a silence 

“We haven’t seen each other much lately I’m sorry” she responds taken aback by his confession 

“I guess my kid’s not the only one who wants to see you” he chuckles lightly 

“Well why don’t you both come over… Let’s see… on Wednesday afternoon?” she proposes 

“Uhm sure that works for us!” 

“Good! Okay then, I’m gonna go there’s two hungry teeangers here waiting for me downstairs.. See you on Wednesday Marcus” she tells him 

“See you soon, have a good night Abby” he replies right before hanging up the phone. 

Abby went back downstairs with a happy smile on her face. When she entered the kitchen the two girls were talking about something. The stopped and looked at their mother curiously 

“Marcus and Octavia are coming on Wednesday afternoon” she simply tells them before taking the bowl of noodles to re-heat it 

“Ohhh so this time it was Marcus” Raven replies smirking 

“No actually it was Octavia, then it ended up being Marcus” Abby replies 

“Let me guess… The little girl called you with his phone then he realized and you ended up talking with him and planning to see each other?” 

“Yeah something like that” Abby replies smirking back 

“Okay but mom, Raven and I won’t be there on Wednesday afternoon, we going out of town with some friends” Clarke says, reminding Raven 

“Uhm okay I’ll tell Marcus” she says before eating her noodles and talk about everything and nothing with her girls. 

Wednesday came around and at 1pm Marcus was pulling over in front of Abby’s house. Octavia barely waited for the car to stop before she was out and running towards Abby, who had just opened her front door and was waiting for them. She ran and literally jumped into Abby’s arms. Octavia wasn’t the kind of kid who would hug and show her feelings but with Abby, she was all the contrary. “I have so many girl things to tell you” the little girl whispered to Abby before she was put down on the ground and Marcus had now joined them. 

“Hi” he smiles to her before kissing her cheek 

“Hi” she responds a bit surprised at his sudden kiss “Come on in” she says gesturing to the inside of her house. They entered and she closed the door behind her, taking a deep breath to control the butterly fluttering in her belly and the tickling of the still very recent kiss on her cheek. 

“I made sandwiches” she says while they entered the kitchen. They ate and talked for a bit. Abby got up and made coffee for her and Marcus while Octavia was drinking some orange juice. The both adults where talking and laughing, until Abby moved over to Octavia who was pretty silent, playing with her teddy and said “let me help you” to the girl who was trying to do something with her hair. Marcus watched as Abby took Octavia’s hand in hers, and claimed “girls time now” to Marcus. He nodded and she continued “sorry to disappear like that, we won’t be too long just help yourself to do whatever you want” she said before going upstairs to her room with Octavia. He thought for a second then started to busy himself in the kitchen. In the meantime, upstairs, Octavia was sitting in the bed while Abby was sitting behind her, starting to make her the african braids Octavia had just asked. “Honey, you can talk to me now if you want, we’re alone” says Abby reassuringly to the girl who seemed hesitant to talk for a moment. 

“there’s a boy in my class… He’s very pretty and he makes me laugh” she starts while Abby was gently doing her braids, still

“I see.. And you like him?” Abby asks smiling 

“He’s my friend you know.. You know he looks at me like dad looks at you” at that Abby chuckled 

“Well yes, your dad and I we are friends, like… what is that boy’s name?” 

“Lincoln” she responds with a happy smile on her face 

“Well we’re friends like you and Lincoln, so it makes sense sweetie” 

“He said when we will be grown ups like you and daddy, he wants to marry me” 

“Oh.. well sweetheart you daddy and I-“ she starts right before her phone starts ringing. It was Jackson. 

“Jackson, hi-“ 

“Abby you need to come quick to the hospital” he says urgently 

“Why Jacks what happened ? Is it Nolan?” she tries 

“Abby… Clarke and Raven were in a car accident.. Raven has a big injury to her leg but she’ll live.. but Clarke is in really bad shape.. You-“ 

“I’m here in 10 min tops” she says urgently before hanging up, taking Octavia and quickly going downstairs where Marcus was just finishing whatever he was baking and letting it rest for a bit 

“I have to go to the hospital” she says while taking her bag and her coat 

“What happened?” he asks 

“Clarke and Raven were in a car accident” she says before opening the door. She sees him taking his coat and Octavia’s and as she was about to ask him what he was doing he beats her to it 

“We’re coming with you Abby” he says firmly 

She nods but doesn’t say anything. They got into their respective cars and drove towards the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! I know these past chapters have been remotly calm but... It was the calm before th storm! i needed a bit of calm for what is coming next ! angst and drama, things will happen and be moving fast. Anyway, i'm sorry for eventual english mistakes, trying my best, as always! Enjoy this chapter and please leave kudos and comments, appreciated :)


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Marcus arrive at the hospital. What they’re told, is something Abby was the least excpecting to hear and surely not ready for.

When they arrived at the hospital, Jackson was waiting for them. 

“Talk to me Jackson, what happened?” she tells him 

“They had a car accident, Raven badly injured her leg but she is in surgery and we’re still waiting but I think she’ll be okay” he says. Abby could feel he was holding something back but nonetheless she let out a breath of relief she didn’t know she was holding then she realized

“What about Clarke?” she asks scared that he hadn’t mentioned her yet

“Abby… Clarke was unconscious when she got here.. She lost of blood. We are still trying to stabilize her but without blood I don’t know if-“ 

“Then take my-“ she hurries to say before realizing what he was trying to tell her 

“Oh my god… She’s AB negative.. “ she remembers, bringing her hand to her mouth 

“Abby how about you sit down..” he proposes to her. They sat down while Marcus and Octavia were standing silently next to her. Marcus put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and let it there. Jackson continued 

“Abby, Raven told us about Clarke’s blood type when they arrived, we don’t have any in the blood bank and none of the nearest hospitals do either. She knew how rare that blood type is, that’s why when they arrived she told us that while you weren’t AB negative….” He trails off as she widens her eyes and cut him off 

“Her father.. Oh my god..It’s crazy” she breathes to herself before feeling Marcus squeezing her shoulder 

“Abby, it’s the best shot we have.. We called him and he said yes.. Jake is coming here” he finishes 

“But how? By the time he gets here it might already be too late! We don’t even know where he is!” 

“Apparently he is in England, and we called him the second Raven told us… It’s been a few hours already since they entered the E.R… it shouldn’t be long now…” he trails off to give her a few seconds before continuing

“I know that this is a shock for you but it was the best move and the best shot we have to save your daughter… I’m sorry…” she inhales deeply before responding

“ I understand, Jackson, thank you…” he nods but doesn’t say anything else for a while. They sat there in silence, they didn’t even know for how long, letting Abby take in the infos she was just given, until she spoke 

“When can we see Raven?” 

“Abby you know how it works.. The second she’s out of the O.R I’ll let you know but it’ll be a while before she wakes up” he says before getting up. As he was about to leave, Abby asked him to take Octavia with him for an ice cream. He happily obliged. His shift was ending anyways, he was only staying for Abby and the girls. Abby gestured to Octavia to come closer and when she did, Abby started

“Okay sweetheart, your dad and I have adult things to handle, so I want you to go with my friend Jackson and be nice to him okay? And Octavia, you know, Clarke and Raven are going to be okay, nothing bad will happen to them do you hear me?” she tells the girl reassuringly. The little girl nodded, wordlessly before hugging Abby and her dad. Jackson and Octavia left and Abby released a breath before looking at Marcus. He took her hand, and said 

“Whatever happens, we are in this together. I am here for you Abby..” she nods and squeezes his hand.

They both were now sitting silently, Marcus had kept her hand in his to show his support and to reassure her. She had squeezed it as a silent thank you. They stayed there waiting a while for more information. It felt weird to Abby to be in this position when usually she was the one caring for patients and saving them in the O.R….

As Abby was going to get up to go ask a nurse if they’d heard anything, a surgeon came up to her

“Dr Griffin?” the man asks

“Yes.” She responds. She didn’t even wait for him to talk and she asked “How’s Raven?”

“She’ll be waking in a while.. Her surgery went perfectly, she’ll need time but her leg will heal.” He tells her as Marcus joined her. Abby nods before saying 

“Okay” she breathes. The man nodded before telling her which room Raven was in and heading back towards the nurses. Abby insctinctively took Marcus’ hand in hers again. She turned to look at him. He was looking deeply into her eyes again, and whispered 

“She’ll be okay” she nods and squeezes his hand before dropping it. They walked towards Raven’s room. 

As they entered the room, Abby approached and stared down at Raven, standing in front of the bed, wordlessly while Marcus was putting two chairs next to the bed for them to sit. As he saw that she wasn’t moving, just staring at Raven’s sleeping form, he slowly came to her and gently took her by the shoulders. She gasped a little, surprised as if she hadn’t even realized he was there. She pushed him away a little before telling him 

“I.. I have to go get something to eat downstairs in the cafeteria” she says already leaving te room, without even waiting for his reply

He waited a few minutes before leaving to go look for her. He was very worried about her. When he arrived in the cafeteria she wasn’t there so he tried other places.. When he finally went to look outside he saw her sitting against the wall of the hospital holding her knees against herself. As he got closer, he realised she was breathing heavily and tears were flowing down her face. He squatted in front of her and gently took her face in his hands. 

“Abby, it’s okay, I need you to look at me, Abby” he gently called for her before she lifted her face to meet his eyes, he continued 

“Okay now I need you to breathe, concentrate on me, on my breathing, in and out, in and out,..” he kept going slowly whispering to her while she was calming down. He cradled her in his arms, whispering to her words of reassurance while she was silently crying and letting everything out. After a while she stopped crying and he slowly, reluncantly, let her go. She was disappointed by the loss of contact but was also glad of the space he was giving her. 

“Abby, she’s going to be okay. She’s strong, and she’ll get the blood” Marcus tried to reassure her 

“I know.. Things are happening too fast Marcus I cant-“ she says while looking right into his eyes, as he sat next to her and turned towards her to match her gaze. 

“I know Abby, I know..” he let a few seconds pass before slowly asking 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he says knowing that she’d know that he was talking about Jake. She slowly took a deep breath. She’d never told him and she wanted him to know. She started

“It was about 7 years ago. One day he just packed his stuffs, left a note with the divorce papers that he had already signed, and he was gone. The note just said that he couldn’t do it anymore, that he was sorry but it was too much. We were too much. I never really understood… I always thought that there was probably more to it then what he said… One day everything seemed fine and then the next he was gone, out of our lives.” She looks deeply into his eyes again before adding “Marcus, he left, he abandoned us and the best reason he could give was I can’t do this anymore.. Who does that? Who abandons their 9 year old child and their wife? Anyways, since then, it was only the both of us, and Raven. Then I got the job offer here, and we thought it was a good idea to finally leave the past behind and move on. We get here, start over then one accident and he comes back? I don’t know if I can do this Marcus” she breathes, before realizing that she was once again crying.. She wiped her tears away furiously before putting her head in her hands to hide it. Marcus had listened to her without interrupting, he had no idea of what had happened...As hypocrite as it sounded, he was really mad at Jake for doing this to them, to her. He took her hands in his, taking them off her face before craddling her face in his hands. He looked at her with such intensity that Abby looked at him curiously before he slowly bent and kissed her forehead. Abby couldn’t help but close her eyes at the softness of his lips on her skin. He drew back before she knew it, took her hand and squeezed before finally speaking 

“Abby, I know that right now you think you can’t do this, and I am not going to say that it will be easy, but eventually you will have to face him. I know it feels impossible, as if you’re reliving it all, but Abby, you’re okay. You might not see that now, but you are so strong and brave and you will move on. In my opinion, It was the biggest mistake of his life .. abandoning you both. And I am not going to lie to you, it makes me want to punch him in the face. But Abby, whatever happens, I’m here for you, and I’m always going to be here for you. I am not going to let him hurt you again. I wasn’t there for you the last time, and I know I might seem hypocrite because I basically did the same thing to you …… but you can be sure as hell I’m going to be there this time. I am so sorry you had to go through that….twice” He adds regretfully to her before turning away from her, lost in his thoughts 

“Thank you Marcus” she whispered to him, after a few endless seconds of silence. She then, slowly got up and he did the same. 

“Are you ready?” he asks her 

“I will be. Let’s face it, together” she tells him before entering the hospital. 

As they entered, Octavia and Jackson were waiting for them in front of Raven’s room. 

“She will wake up any minute now..” Jackson tells Abby gesturing Raven’s room with his head. She nods to him before Marcus and Abby both took each of Octavia’s hands and slowly they entered Raven’s room. They sat on the two chairs Marcus had prepared while Octavia was sitting on Abby’s knees. After a few minutes of silence, Raven finally opened her eyes. Abby noticed and slowly got up, leaving Octavia to sit in the chair before sitting on the bed next to Raven who was waking up.

“Raven?” Abby whispers, afraid to scare her if she spoke too loudly 

“Abby?” the girl realizes, before widening her eyes and slowly remembering everything that had happened 

“Oh Abby I’m so sorry” she quickly says, a tear slowly flowing down her cheek

“It’s okay baby, it’s okay” she whispers, taking the girl in her arms, whispering words of reassurance. Marcus watched the exchange between the two women. The truth is, he didn’t really know what to do so he decided to just be there for her, for them, with Octavia. After minutes, Abby slowly let go of Raven as she asked 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Like crap” she answered honestly, a weak smile on her face. Abby softly chuckled at that. They stayed silent before a few seconds before Raven spoke 

“Wait… Where is Clarke? Is she okay?” she asks in a worry 

“For now they’re trying to keep her stabilized but we won’t know until her… father gets here and gives her his blood” she answers as cooly as she can 

“Jake? Wait..” she whispers as she realizes that she was the one who suggested it when they got to the hospital several hours before. As she was opening her mouth to speak, Abby cut her off 

“It’s okay, Raven. You did good, you probably saved her life by telling the doctors that information” she nods to reassure her before Abby kept going “Honey, you should try and rest now, I’ll go get something for all of us to eat downstairs in the cafeteria and Marcus And Octavia will stay with you while I’m gone. Will you be okay?” 

“Sure”she responds. As Abby was at the door Raven spoke again 

“I love you Abby” she smiles weakly as Abby turned to face her 

“I love you too” she responded with such a soft voice, before leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Marcus’ heart was melting at the exchange.

After a few minutes of complete silence in the room, Raven spoke 

“So How is my favorite girl?” she asked to Octavia, a smile on her face. Raven gestured for the girl to sit on the bed next to her, so Marcus helped his daughter to get on it before sitting back in his chair. 

Octavia nodded before hugging Raven as tight as she could. When they let go of each other, Raven turned to Marcus and was about to ask him something when Jackson entered the room.

“Do you have news about Clarke?” Marcus asked the second Jackson opened the door

“Jake will be arriving in an hour or so. I thought you should know. And for now, Clarke is okay. She lost a lot of blood but the bleeding stopped and since she’s been mostly stable. The second we get Jake’s blood she’ll be in surgery and she’ll be fine. Where is Abby?” he asks Marcus, looking everywhere in the room, seeing she wasn’t there

“I’m here” she responded from behind him, at the door. She’d just came back with sandwiches. “Is it about Clarke? Do you know something?” she quickly asks him. He told her exactly what he’d just told Marcus then he asked “are you gonna be okay?”

She turned to glance at Marcus and Octavia, her gaze focusing on Marcus before responding “I will be” At her response, he left the room.

“Okay so…. Jake will be here in about an hour. I was going to stay all the night here anyway… It’s late maybe you and Octavia should go home..” Abby tells Marcus a little sad at the idea of him not being at her side 

“No I am staying with you. I’ll drop Octavia off at one of her friend’s and I’ll be there in less than 30 minutes, I already called the friend’ parents and they’ll gladly take her for the night” he tells her

“Marcus you don’t have to…” 

“Yes I do. We face it together, Abby.” He smiles at her as Octavia tuggs at Abby’s hand 

“What is it sweetheart?” Abby asks her. The little girl doesn’t say anything, instead she hugs Abby and Abby litfs her up in her arms before hugging her tightly. When Octavia let go, Abby slowly put the very tired and already half asleep little girl in Marcus’ arms and kissed her little forehead. 

“Good night Octavia” she whispers before Marcus whispers a “I’ll be back soon” to Abby and turns to leave the hopsital with Octavia already half asleep in his arms. 

“He’s a keeper” Raven tells Abby playfully 

“Oh shut it, you know it’s not like that” Abby says rolling her eyes, sitting back in the chair. She hears Raven whisper back a “not yet anyway” but didn’t bother to respond. She took a sandwich and gave another one at Raven for her to eat.

If she was going to be seeing her ex husband in only about an hour after he left them 7 years ago, she was going to need all the strength, she thought as she took a first bite in her sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for eventual english errors or typos... kudos and comments, they make my day :)


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby faces complicated situation and Marcus does his best to help

Abby was nervous. Her ex husband was coming, Marcus had shown an endless support and been there for her and Clarke was still… critical even though she was stable. But the one thing her mind couldn’t stop focusing on was Raven’s comment of barely 30 minutes ago.. Yes, 30 minutes and it’s all she could think about. Despite her own protests. She couldn’t think of that now.. It was the worst time.. But he had been so kind and patient.. Not that he wasn’t before but here it was different.. The way he kept her hand in his.. The touches of reassurance that made her heart miss multiple beats throughout the day.. Honestly she didn’t know how long this would be going on before she’d break and kiss him sensele- no she couldn’t let her mind go there again. And especially not now. 

Marcus would be coming back any minute now.. As he was driving back towards the hospital, he couldn’t help but wondering how to deal with Jake coming. They hadn’t seen each other since he had left, and he was as problematicly in love with Abby back then as he is now. He honestly didn’t know how long he’d be able to hold himself together. But now, the priority was helping Abby going through all of that, he thought as he was parking his car.

When he entered Raven’s room, the two women had fallen asleep. He was glad that Abby had because she needed to rest, today has taken a lot of energy out of her, and unfortunately, for what was coming she would need a damn lot of it. He sat down next to Abby and waited. Jackson had said he would be staying the night too, and would tell them when Jake would be there. Marcus thought maybe it was for the best if Abby was asleep, because it means she wouldn’t have to deal woth Jake right away. Though now he was the one who probably would have to deal with him. He tired not to think too much about that. 

About 45 minutes later, Abby and Raven were still asleep when Jackson arrived in the room. Marcus got up and gestured the two women that was asleep for Jackson to understand not to wake them up. They went outside the room and closed to door before Jackson started 

“Jake arrived about 10 minutes ago. He was directly admitted and as we speak we’re taking his blood. You have to know that we can only take so much from only one person, which means that Clarke, even after she gets the blood, will still need a long time before healing” he explains 

“Okay.. Has Jake said anything at all about this.. situation?” Marcus asks 

“Well.. He asked to see Abby.. to speak with her..” Jackson quietly responds

“Yeah I thought he’d do that but Abby is asleep and I don’t want to wake her, especially not for him. She needs to rest..” 

“Look, I didn’t tell him about you, I know you have history but I will tell him you’re here if he wants to talk to someone of the family” Jackson says before seeing Marcus widening his eye and quickly responding 

“I’m not family I’m just Abby’s friend” 

“Oh, right. Yeah” Jackson replies to that before adding “Okay I’ll go tell him” Marcus nodded. He didn’t really know how Jake would react to him being there. But he wouldn’t let him hurt Abby. So, he was ready. It’s only about 20 minutes later that Jake appeared. 

“Marcus?” He called, approaching “What are you doing here? Where’s Abby?” 

“Jake” Marcus replied “She’s in Raven’s room, she is asleep” delibaratly ignoring the previous question

“Okay but I want to talk to her” Jake stated 

“Oh now you do..” Marcus whispered before telling him “I am not going to wake her. We let her get some rest. She’s had a rough day” 

Jake nodded. He wanted to talk to Abby but honestly he didn’t know what to tell her. He looked at Marcus and asked 

“So you and Abby huh?” he comments, disapprovement in his voice

“Oh no it’s not like that” Marcus answered too quickly 

“Oh” Jake breathed, he seemed relieved. “Good” Jake smiled. As Marcus was trying to figure out what Jake meant by “good”, he heard the sound of something falling on the floor and when he turned around, he saw Abby frozen in place, her mouth opened in shock, her eyes fixed on her ex husband. 

“Abby” Jake breathed. Marcus watched her but said nothing. He wondered when she was going to do and as he was going through quick possibilities into his mind, Abby turned around and went back in the room, shutting the door behind her. Marcus got up and as he saw Jake was going to follow him, he looked at him and firmly said “don’t” before walking and disappearing into the room. 

When he entered the room, Raven was still sleeping and Abby was nowhere to be seen. He tried the bathroom but she had locked the door. 

“Abby, it’s me Marcus” he said, softly knocking at the door. He didn’t push her and simply waited and after what seemed lik hours but was only a minute, she opened the door. He entered and closed it to be sure to not wake Raven up with their talk. 

When he turned to see her, she had her back to him. She was staring, motioneless at the wall in front of her. He came to her, and stopped only when he was close enough to reach for her. 

“Are you okay?” he tried

“I thought- I thought seeing him would make me fall apart all over again but after seeing him, all I can feel is anger” she told him, still facing the wall 

“You have the right to be angry, and if you don’t want to talk to him, you don’t have to. It’s your choice. But he wants to talk to you” he tells her, feeling a little pang of sadness washing over him. He couldn’t explain why but right now he was so afraid to lose her and he was afraid of Jake’s intentions as well. He still wondered why did he feel so relieved to know Abby wasn’t seeing him? Why did he feel relieved that Abby didn’t seem to be seeing anyone? He pushed he thoughts aside, deciding that it wasn’t the good moment to be thinking about it or being jealous of her ex husband whom she seemed to hate whatsoever. 

“I know” she whispered before turning towards him and finding herself rather very close to him, so close she could smell his cologne and feel his warmth radiating off his body. She took a step forward before looking intensly at him. Marcus met her gaze and uncounsciously licked his lips. She was so beautiful. Her hair were a mess and she seemed tired even though she’d rest but he still thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. 

“Thank you” she whispered to his ear. Her hand was on his chest for a second before she brushed past him and opened the door. Marcus didn’t move right away, still feeling her breath on his ear or her sweet, smoky voice whispering to him. Her hand on his chest. 

“Do you want to talk to him now or do you want to wait a little?” 

“I’m… I’m going to go now” she half smiled to him before hesitating as whe was reaching for the knob of the door. She turned, about to say something before shaking her head to herself and opening the door. 

“Jake?” she said to the blone figure who was turning his back to her. He turned around so fast and took an intake breath before breathing out a low “Abby”

“What do you want?” she asks coldly, not bothering with niceties 

“I wanted to see you, it’s been so long” he says sincerely 

“Oh cut the crap Jake if it wasn’t for the blood she needs, you wouldn’t be talking to me, let alone be here” she states, looking at him deadly in the eyes, anger and disapointment written all over her face 

“I know… I am so sorry Abby..” he says softly, turning his gaze, ashamed

“Oh stop it, Jake! You aren’t sorry! I just hope that whatever the reason, the real reason why you left was worth it” she replies before turning back. As she was walking towards Raven’s room Jake caught her arm and turned her towards him 

“Abby I swear to you, I didn’t-“ 

“I don’t care, Jake. It happened. You left. You abandoned your wife and your 9 year old daughter, and I’ve made peace with it. Now, please, leave.” She firmly tells him

“No. I want to see my daughter, when she wakes up.” 

“Unbelievable! No you don’t. It’s not gonna happen Jake, forget it” she scoffs at him

“She’s my daughter too, I have the right-“ 

“Oh no no no, you don’t get to play the father card, you lost that right 7 years ago when you left her without any explanation” she looks at him, her eyes filled with furor, like he’d never seen before

“Look, Abby, I jut want to see her I-“ he breathes helplessly 

“She’s 16 years old, she’s hold enough to make her own decision. When she wakes up and she feels better, I’ll tell her about the blood and about you being here and I’ll ask her but if she says no, then you leave, for good.” She looks at him coldly in the eyes waiting for an answer

“Fine. I’m not going anywhere” he replies firmly, she could see the challenge in his eyes so she matched his own gaze before turning and entering Raven’s room, closing the door right behind her. She watched him through the curtains of the window walking out of the hospital. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard Marcus asking her something 

“What is it?” she said, not turning but hearing his voice close behind her 

“What did he want?” he asks her 

“I’m not sure…” she replies, thoughtful

“Let’s go check on Clarke” she nods to him before surpringly taking his hand in hers and leaving the room, letting Raven get the rest she needed without waking her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg hey i'm so sorry for the wait! i am going through a very though time and i'm doing my best. Short chapter, i know. Sorry! Stay safe and enjoy this little chapter!


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abby and Clarke talk. Jake comes to the hospital again, and truth from the past is revealed.

When Clarke woke up, the first thing she flet was a pressure on her stomach. When she looked down, her mother’s head was laid on her belly, softly sleeping. Outside, the sun had just rose and the birds were singing. 

“mom?” she asked, her throat dry. At the sound of her daugther’s voice, Abby shot her head up and saw her awake. 

“Oh Clarke….” she breathed, relief written all over her face. 

“What happened?” asks Clarke, slowly trying to sit up in the hospital bed. Abby quickly tries to help her before sitting down in the chair next to the bed where she had been previously sleeping, then answered 

“You had and Raven had a car accident, you-“ she tells her before Clarke suddenly cuts her off. 

“Omg where is Raven? Is she okay??” she asks worried and scared for her sister

“She’s okay, here drink some water –she says as she gives her a glass of water- Marcus is with her right now. She hurt her leg pretty badly but she’ll be fine” she smiles. Clarke nods in relief but waits a few seconds before asking 

“Marcus? He’s here?” she says half surprised that he’d stay with her mom to make sure they were all okay 

“Yes” she smiles before continuing “He stayed to make sure you were both okay”

“Just us huh?” chuckled Clarke. Abby roller her eyes but stayed silent. She wasn’t really sure what to make of it. He cared and he wanted to check on her daughters.

Abby knew that she had to tell Clarke about Jake but she just didn’t know how. Sonner rather than later she had to, in case Jake decided to come back out of the blue to the hospital. 

“Clarke there’s something I need to tell you..” she started. Clarke looked at her mother, nodded but didn’t say anything, as if it would break the spell, and instead let her mother talk. Abby was looking at her intently, took a deep breath then kept going. 

“When you arrived at the hospital, you were unconscious and you’d already lost a lot of blood, you needed a transfusion but the blood bank they…. They didn’t have any of your blood type. They called the closest hospitals but none of them did either… Clarke your blood type is the rarest, AB negative. They asked for my blood but I couldn’t because I’m O+. Raven, before she went into surgery told them that while I didn’t have the same blood type as yours….” She took a deep breath while looking at Clarke who was slowly understanding where it was going, was still waititng for Abby to say it “Your father, Clarke… he did have the same as you do. While you were unconscious, the hopsital called Jake, he was closer by then they’d first thought, so he came and gave you the blood himself. He’s here Clarke” she finished, a tear treathening to fall as she watched the realization and the surprise on her girl’s face. 

“Where was he?” Clarke asked after a few minutes of silence. “Then where the hell was he all these years?” she pushed, anger in her voice. 

“When the hospital called, he was at the border between England and Scotland” she responded honestly. After that, they did not talk for a long time. Marcus quickly came to check on them an hour later, telling them that Raven had woken up but was tired so fell asleep again. He smiled when he saw Clarke awake, but as he saw Abby’s look on her face, he knew she’d told her. Marcus and Abby left Clarke’s room to go for a walk and let Clarke rest. As they were walking, Marcus asked her if Clarke knew Jake wanted to see her as he suspected.

“No, I couldn’t. I saw the look on her face when she understood Jake was here. I thought it would be too much so I didn’t.” she said looking down at her feet 

“Well you know you have to, before he comes back and goes to see her himself…” at that she nodded. “I know it’s hard but what you said to Jake was right and fair, Clarke has to make a decision by herself. She should know Abby…” 

“I know” she breathed

“Do you want me to be there with you when you tell her?” he proposed to her 

“No, thank you so much for your help Marcus, but this is something I have to do on my own..” she said looking at him and smiling softly. They resumed their walk and entered the hospital once again. 

When Abby entered Clarke’s room, she was still awake. She didn’t waste any time and blurted out “there’s something more that I need to tell you Clarke… About your father” Clarke turned to face her mother completely and waiting patiently as Abby found the strength to tell her the rest. 

“After he gave you the blood, he came to see me. At first I didn’t want to see him but he was persistent. Marcus saw him to tell him I didn’t want to but in the end I met with him. He told me he wanted to see you, baby. He wants to see you. I told him that it was your choice, your decision to make but that he had to keep his distance until then” 

All Clake could say really was “How dare he? He left us, if it wasn’t for the blood he would never have even known we were still alive! Why would he care? I don’t want to meet him, mom. I don’t care he’s my biological father, he has no right and he should have thought of that before he left.”

“I know baby, I know… You don’t have to decide right away you know.. Take some time to think it through okay? Whatever you decide I’m here for you.” Clarke nodded and stayed silent. She didn’t know if she truly did not want to see him. He had still been her father for years before he left. But she still felt so much anger. She was grateful he’d come and saved her life but she was really confused. She needed to talk to Raven. 

“Mom can I go see Raven?” Clarke asked following her previous thoughts. 

“Sure baby I wanted to go check on her and Marcus anyways” Abby responded smiling and getting up “Let me just get a wheelchair for you and we’ll be on our way”

Clarke was lost in thoughts while her mother was pushing the wheelchair when she suddenly felt the wheelchair stop moving. “Mom?” she asked 

“He’s here” Abby whispered before turning the wheelchair around for Clarke to see him properly. Clarke silently watches him before realizing he was talking to a brunette. 

“Who’s that woman he’s talking to?” Clarke asks her mother. Abby was so surprised to see him back ehre that she hadn’t noticed he’d been talking to someone, especially to the brunette that was her colleague and friend. She decided to approach them leaving Clarke and telling her to stay there. 

Abby approaches them and when she’s close enough ask “Jake? What are you doing here?” Callie surprised at the sudden interruption ask “You two know each other?” 

“Yes we do!” Abby exclaims before taking a step back and asking the same question 

“Yes actually he’s-“ but Jake suddenly cuts Callie off and say “Doesn’t matter, Callie can you just wait a second I need to talk to Abby” before he tries to take Abby’s arm to drag her away but Abby ignores him and ask Callie, intrigued at how quickly Jake tried to cut Callie off 

“Callie how do you two know each other?” she asks with more persuasion 

“He’s my ex.. We dated years ago and then when I got pregnant we decided to move to England and leave America” Abby could absolutely not believe what she’d just heard. Then she realized. She suddenly asked 

“How old is your kid Callie?” At that Jake tried to cut her off once again but Abby shushed him and Callie chuckled wondering why the sudden interrogation before saying “6, he’s 6 why Abby? What’s wrong?” 

Abby gasped, realizing and understand everything at last. When Jake left, it’s because he was dating someone else and had a baby with the woman that ended up being her friend here. She could not believe it. She looked at Jake with such anger, he tried to say something but then he saw that Abby was suddenly not looking at him anymore but at the person that was behind him, with an as shocked expression as the one Abby must have on her face right now. Clarke. She’d heard everything. 

“Clarke….” Jake whispered before he saw tears starting to fall down her cheeks. 

“Don’t, you’ve said enough” she responded before getting closer to her mom with the wheelchair, taking her hand to shake her out of her thoughts and motioning for her to go. Wordlessly, Abby pushed Clarke’s wheelchair away, on their way to Raven’s room. Jake stood there stupidly, then looked at Callie’s face and waited for her to say something. He saw her mouth opening as if she was gonna talk and then just close again. When it opened again, words got out 

“How? How could you do this? You were married? You had a wife and a child? How did I never know? How could you do this to them? And me? You used me! You cheated on her with me! I can’t believe this. I can’t. And so what when I got pregnant and we moved an ocean away, you did not just leave your job behind you left a home, a wife, a child! Your child!” 

“I-“ he tried to talk but she wasn’t done yet 

“Just tell me one thing, did you ever even looked back at what you’d left behind, what you’d abandoned? I mean I’m grateful you followed us and that you were there for your boy but how could you leave your own wife and daughter behind? I can’t believe this. Do you have any remorse at all? Do you even have feelings?” she blurted out angrily

“I loved them. I did. I still do. But I fell in love with you, Callie. Back then, as much as an ass and coward as I was, I fell in love with you. Abby was so busy between taking care of Clarke, her job, and the house and I guess I started to fall out of love. I know it doesn’t excuse what I did. But I was crazy about you, and when you got pregnant, it felt like an impossible choice, but when I looked at you I saw a new beginning. And I knew you were the one I wanted. I was selfish and I chose you. “ he responded, looking her right in the eyes.

“As flatered as I am that you once had enough of an heart to love me, I can’t look at you right now. I’m sorry” she said before walking out and leaving him looking at her back. 

When Abby and Clarke arrived in Raven’s room, Marcus and the girl were playing cards, silently. When they heard the two women arrive and saw their faces, they immediately knew something was wrong. 

“Abby what’s wrong?” Marcus asked while helping Clarke out of the wheelchair while Abby just stood there, so she could sit next to Raven on the bed and lay with her. After a few minutes of silence, Marcus didn’t think he was gonna get an answer when Clarke whispered 

“Jake had an affair while they were still together, when he knocked the other woman up, he left with her in England leaving us like worthless shit.” She harshly said, the anger fuming out of her. Abby slowly starting crying, and Marcus that was now sitting back in his chair, gripped her by the waist and sat her on his lap and took her in his arms, rocking her slowly as she was sobbing and letting everything go. Raven and Clarke watched softly the scene before them, the tenderness of Marcus caring for their crying mom. Clarke starting crying too, and Raven hold her in her arms as well, and they all silently waited, cried, letting everything go before slowly, the three women fell asleep, Raven and Clarke holding each other and Marcus still holding Abby in his arms. He closed his eyes smiling at how good it felt to hold this petite woman in his arms, caring for her and holding her. He smiled at how right it felt to be right in this moment.


End file.
